Harry Potter and the Prophecy’s Other Half
by HarryGinny
Summary: Harry and Ginny are falling for each other, then they realise they need to work together and with Neville in order to survive. HG RHr. Please read, review and enjoy! I now have a beta, god knows I need one.
1. Ch 1 The Burrow

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Prophecy's Other Half

**Rating:** K+

**Author:** HarryGinny

**Beta:** femaleprongslet

**Disclamer:** (Unfortunatly) I don't own anything but the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and a bunch of others.

Ch. 1 The Burrow

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He gasped for breath. 'Where am I?', he wondered. But no sooner had he had the thought it than he realized, with a comforting feeling, that he was at _The Burrow_. All his memories came flooding back, from the joy of coming to the Burrow just a week ago, to that awful battle in the Ministry of Magic and, worst of all Sirius's…he couldn't believe it. His memories went from unbelievably happy, to mind-bogglingly sad. Fortunately the Burrow was helping him cope with the memories a lot better than Privet Drive. Yet the memory that, oddly enough, stood out from the rest was one with him and Ginny, sitting in the field behind the Burrow, less than a week earlier, that single moment where her lips had met his in a kiss. Then, realizing what had occurred, they split apart and, as Fred & George had so often made known, they both blushed redder than the Maroon sweater Mrs. Weasley insisted on giving Ron for Christmas every year.

Harry walked down the stairs towards the Weasley's kitchen. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he nearly knocked Ginny Weasley clear down the stairs. "I'm so sorry" he apologized, while both he and Ginny blushed beat red.

"It's nothing" Ginny responded "Uh, Harry…"

"Yes" Harry said, with a sharp intake of breath.

"Um…forget it" Ginny said forcefully. She was about to continue walking up the stairs when Harry stopped her and, implementing the plan he had hatched the night before, slipped a peace of parchment into her hand, and without a word he headed for the kitchen.

Harry sat in the small basement of The Burrow, wondering if Ginny had read the parchment and, if she had, whether she would come. His fears wouldn't come true however as he caught a glimpse of red hair coming down the stairs. Not that that was so unusual Harry thought, seeing as everyone in the Weasley family had red hair. But her hair was different it sparkled and shined like a sunrise.

"Hello Harry" Ginny started turning slightly pink "what did you mean by the secretive letter?"

"Secretive?" Harry asked.

"Meet me in the basement, tell no one, I think that's pretty secretive."

Harry laughed "I wrote that at 3:00 this morning, I suppose that was pretty secretive."

"Yes it was" Ginny agreed "Now I suppose, you didn't come here to talk about a note or about the Chudly Cannon's performance in Quidditch?"

"No" Harry chuckled "I suppose I didn't, now about a couple of days ago," Ginny went from pink to burgundy and Harry felt himself growing hot as well "did you mean it?"

_A/N: Beta'd by the wonderful and amazing _femaleprongslet _Thanks to her, this story is back on track. I'm working on new chapters and she is editing the old ones, nice how it all works, eh?_


	2. Ch 2 Kisses, Harry and Hilarity

Ch 2 Kisses, Harry and Hilarity

"We're almost there." Said Mr. Weasley excitedly. He was always enthused by muggles and King's Cross train station was positively packed with them. They arrived at the wall that housed the secret entrance to platform 9 3/4, and took it in turns to run through the barrier. After Ron had gone through and Fred and George had departed, more to annoy Ron than say good bye to him, Harry and Ginny were left. They went through together and as they slid through the barrier, Harry was sure he felt a hand slip into his. They boarded the train and found a compartment to themselves. "I s'pect Ron and Hermione are in the prefects compartment" Ginny said.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them. Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny looked right back. He noticed that she had grown a lot over the summer and was now, well, beautiful. He smiled inwardly at the thought. "What's up?" asked Ginny "You're blushing."

"No I'm not!" Harry said quickly but realized all the same that he was. Ginny quickly went into a joke about a Vampire, a muggle. and a Hippogriff. Harry laughed for a long time at that one, but when he sobered his eyes met hers and felt her soft brown melt with his emerald green. Harry had a strange feeling come over him, it was nothing he had ever felt before and certainly nothing he could describe. As the train continued to weave it's way along the tracks the silence in the compartment grew, but it was no longer awkward. It felt some how right. Harry saw Ginny move slightly and didn't even think, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He moved to the seat directly beside her.

"What was your answer going to be?"

"To what?" she inquired.

"Did you mean it?"

"I did"

"Well then...um, yes." Harry stuttered, unsure how to continue. Suddenly, and without warning, Ginny began to cry.

"What is it?" asked Harry, who was feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"It's...It's, well I meant it, but you didn't." she finally managed to get it out in-between little sobs.

"Of course I meant it" he said quickly, and having said that, he realized with a shock that it was true. 100 true.

"Of course I meant it", Harry repeated.

Ginny, still sobbing slightly, looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers and she must have been convinced because she smiled up at him. Neither one of them felt themselves move but nonetheless they were suddenly in a warm and passionate embrace. Then that embrace turned into a kiss, just like the one in the field but neither tried to break apart.

When Harry awoke, it was to laughter. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Ron collapsed on the floor in hysterics. Hermione had retained some dignity but was still leaning on a chair for support. Ginny had woken up beside him, very close beside him. He looked over at the same time as Ginny and saw they had been leaning on each other head to head and hand in hand. They sprang apart as if hit by a Rebounding spell, and Harry quickly went to the other side of the compartment. This only caused Ron to begin rolling on the floor still laughing with glee and Hermione finally lost it and joined Ron on the floor laughing.

"You should've seen your faces!" Ron said about 20 minutes later. It had taken them awhile to calm Ron down "That was the funniest thing I've seen all week."

"Hey guys." said Neville, poking his head into the compartment "How's it going?"

"Pretty good Neville, but Harry..." Ron couldn't finish the sentence because he had started laughing again.

"I gotta move along or I'll be late for, er, nothing." Neville quickly left the compartment. "Wonder what that was about" said Ginny.

"Dunno" said Hermione "but we're here."

They all began collecting there things and began leaving the compartment. At the very last moment before she left, Harry took Ginny's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

_A/N: Two chapters in one day? What an amazing betaI have!_


	3. Ch 3 Quite a Welcoming Committee

Ch 3 Quite a Welcoming Committee  
  
The carriage ride to the castle was an embarrassed one. Ginny would glance at Harry then Quickly look away, and Harry would do the same. Every now and then there eyes would meet and they'd both look hastily away, blushing profusely.  
  
The sorting ceremony was short, but Dumbledore's speech was quite vivid. "Students of Hogwarts, welcome to this new year. As always there are the usual reminders the forest is off limits etcetera. But, because of the new threat of Lord Voldimort" there was a collective gasp from the students but Dumbledore carried on "Hogwarts may be at risk. I want everyone one of you to be extra careful, this is not a game." Suddenly Dumbledore returned to his normal cheery self. "Well, let the feast begin!"  
  
As they all began to eat the marvelous food laid out in front of them the great hall became noisier and noisier. But suddenly a scream cut through the chatter silencing everyone. Dumbledore rose and without a word waved his wand to open the large doors at the end of the hall. What they saw made them gasp. There was a duel going on in the entrance hall, between the most unlikely of people. Neville was rigorously casting Jinxes, spells and Curses at Pansy Parkinson. They were so caught up in there duel that they didn't hear Dumbledore's bellow of 'enough!'. Finally Neville yelled louder than ever "Stupefy!" Pansy Parkinson flew back the stunning spell having hit her square on. A cheer arose from the Gryffindor table with several statements that were quite derogatory about all things Slytheren. Neville gave a tiny bow before Professor McGonagall marched him away and even as they sat watching every one of the tiny beads representing Gryffindor's points flew away.  
  
Neville was not seen for several days, as he had been given the 2nd suspension in the History of Hogwarts. Rumor had it that the only other 2 people to have received one were his father and Snape. Even though the whole school had witnessed it, rumors were flying that he had used the Unforgivable curses on Mrs. Parkinson before hexing Profesor McGonagall and fleeing into the night. Harry had heard a 3rd year girl whisper to another that Neville had joined Serious Black in hiding. This had made Harry very uneasy and he had had to flee to the dormitory to hide his tears.  
  
Since there arrival at Hogwarts Harry's relationship with Ginny had become as Ron put it 'weird'. In private Harry talked about her constantly and without even knowing it. But when he got in the same room as her he couldn't string a sentence together to save his life. "Harry, why don't you ask her out?" Hermione said. "Who?" Harry asked in what he hoped to be a innocent tone. "Ginny" she responded in a voice that could only mean that his innocent tone had failed. "Ginny!?" ran practically spat. "Of course Harry fancies her something awful" Hermione said. "Course he doesn't do ya Harry?" "To be perfectly honest, well...um, uh, I kind'a do." Harry said. "Oh" said Ron as the realization dawned on him "so that's what's up on the train" "Yep" confirmed Hermione. "And the after class walks?" "Uh-hu" "What about the obsession?" "Glad your clued in Ron" "May I interrupt?" Harry asked caught up in a wave of furry "seeing as we're all being so honest, I have something to say. Ron, for the love of god ask Hermione out!" With that Harry headed up to the dormitory and left Ron and Hermione staring at one another blushing.  
  
A/N- Hi! I am so glad I could finish this chapter so quickly, I thought it would take a lot longer. I hope your enjoying the story. I must ask you for a small favor however, please if you read this review it. I'd love to know what you think. Bye. 


	4. Ch 4 A New Class and More

Ch 4 A new class and a welcome moment  
  
Apparently Harry's prompting was all Ron had needed, he did indeed ask Hermione out and, much to Ron's surprise, she had agreed. But Ron's feelings of thanks were no mingled with his feelings of anger. He could be heard, when he thought no one was listening, muttering under his breath about 'it's my sister'.  
  
Harry was not enjoying this silent treatment he was receiving from Ron, and it was actually helping the painful memories to return. There was a flash of light and his Godfather was flung back, just out of his reach, and through that black veil. Never to be seen again. Suddenly he was facing the dark lord and his servant, Belatrix, and both were loathing him as if that, not there spells, would kill him. He was on a farm, no just a field, and he was staring into the soft brown eyes of Ginny Weasley and he kissed her. It seemed that with that memory he could once again drift off to sleep.  
  
The following morning Harry was asked to stay behind in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was looking over her distinctive glasses down at him. "Potter, you have been selected to learn a special class." "Have I professor?" Harry asked. "yes, instead of going to your Divination class you will go instead to the main corridor on the 3rd floor and turn right it's the first door. You have been selected to take advanced combat magic." "What's that" Harry asked, not really caring what the answer was. "You'll find out latter won't you?" she said with just a hint of a smile "now run along, or Professor Flitwik will not be impressed!" Harry did as he was told and sprinted for the charms classroom. When he arrived he noticed to his dismay that Ron and Hermione were not there. But before he had time to wonder he had to get out his wand and begin the Kinkal charm.  
  
Harry arrived in the great hall for lunch as the first of the people began to trickle in. He sat down and helped himself to a roast beef sandwich and poured himself some pineapple juice. He felt a shape next to him and expected to see Hermione or Ron but instead found Ginny. "So" she started off anxiously "Ron told me about what you 3 discussed." "Did he?" said Harry making a mental note to hex ron into oblivion "and what exactly did he say" "Well he mentioned something about you fancying something awful" Harry chocked on his juice and gagged. She chuckled and hit him on the back. That caused an unusual, yet not unpleasant sensation down his spine. "Wh...What exactly did I fancy something awful?" Harry studered. "You tell me" Ginny said with a mischievous grin. "Maybe I will" Harry said matching the mischievousness in her tone. He leant to the side and kissed her, but instantly went red. Ginny, whose face had become the color of her hair, stared mesmerized at him 'did she dare believe it?' "Me?" she stuttered. "Well, um...yes" Harry said, half-regretting kissing her. "Oh, Harry!" She said and hugged him. Harry's regrets about kissing her were gone instantly. As Ginny let Harry go they could see eyes on them from all ends of the Gryffindor table, Harry only hoped Malfoy hadn't seen. But suddenly there was a commotion at the far end of the table as Neville arrived back from his suspension, to pats on the back and cheers. He sat down beside Harry and said the thing Harry expected least "Thank you for bringing us to the ministry" "WHAT!?" Harry asked, sure he'd heard wrong. "The ministry thank you" Neville repeated. "But you were all almost killed!" Harry said looking back at Ginny, who had so nearly died, for support but she looked as shocked as himself "We almost died Neville." "I know, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger! And Harry for the first time in my life I feel, well, brave." "Well that's all well and good but, but we broke your wand, remember?" "Yes, that's great!" the look on Harry's face was perplexed "it was my dads wand, not mine. Now I have my own wand I'm working a lot better." Harry was still shocked but the words of Mr. Olivander came back from 6 years before 'The wand chooses the wizard'. "I think I see" said Harry slowly "are you sure that trip was a good thing?"  
  
"Well at least it wasn't a completely bad thing, oh!" said Neville looking at his watch "ah, bye." "That's twice he's done that!" said Ginny "Just walked out" "ya" agreed Harry, still lost in his own thoughts. He said goodbye to Ginny in the entrance hall and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. He headed for Divination wondering how he would die this time. He reached the ladder to her room thinking how he would have time to do any Divination homework with all the Transfiguration he had. At the thought of Transfiguration he remembered his chat with Professor McGonagall and began to sprint to the 3rd floor. He tore through a door concealed behind a tapestry and down several flights of stairs. Until he reached the classroom he had been told to go to. He straightened his hair, a useless gesture, and knocked, he heard a muffled 'come in'. He opened the door and launched straight into an excuse "I'm sorry profess..." but he never finished. The only person in the room was a beautiful red headed girl, Ginny Weasley. "Hi Harry" Ginny said "are you part of this class?" "Ah, ya" Harry replied, sitting down in a desk beside her. Ginny looked at her feet then into a corner, causing her hair to swing gently behind her. Harry watched transfixed by her beautiful hair. He was still getting used to the idea of Ginny as more than Ron's little sister who had a crush on him. As Harry was still mesmerized by her hair Ginny looked into his eyes. Those soft brown eyes, that made Harry melt. Harry found himself leaning forward and kissing her. Whether they kissed for a minute or a year Harry didn't know, but the sound of the door opening brought them both back to earth. Harry looked up, blushing, to see not Professor Totala, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny" Dumbledore said chuckling "I see you are not as I feared, strangers."  
  
"Hello Headmaster" Harry said, a little more sharply than he'd intended. Dumbledore's eyes looked suddenly tired. Likely he was remembering the last time they had spoke at length. The sharpness in his eyes was gone quickly however as he concealed it with a wink at Ginny. "I hope you have both come prepared" Dumbledore started, Harry tensed up and wondered what he should have brought "That is to say, you have brought your wands" he said with a twinkle in his eye "We are going to start with a very fun thing, wandless magic. This is a very great leap of faith however because it means that even if we break your wand, you can still perform magic. Now take out your wands" he waited for them to do so "now put them on the desk and don't touch them."  
  
As September dissolved into October, Harry felt his skills growing. He could now perform the Alohamora and Expeliamus spells without a problem. Ginny however was far ahead using her hand to transfigure items. Harry quickly found that it was becoming his favorite class. He particularly enjoyed coming early after lunch to enjoy some private time with Ginny  
  
A/N- Hello! I am realy enjoying writing this story. Unfortunatly I have a busy week ahead and I might not do much. But I will try. 


	5. Ch 5 The Morning of the Incident

Ch 5 The morning of the incident.  
  
A/N Hello everyone, and thank you so much for all the reviews! They are my drive to continue. I have taken them to heart and will use your advice. Thanks so very much. Oh, before I forget I own squat, didly and noting, it all belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Harry lay awake in his bead, tossing and turning trying to get back to sleep, until Harry heard a creek on the stairs. Harry stared at the door, too tired to think. It creaked open slowly, revealing a tall, thin hooded figure. Harry screamed his wand suddenly in his hand and muttered every incantation for every spell, curse, hex, or jinx he knew but to no avail. Try as he might, he could not do anything to defend himself. The figure just laughed, drawing its own wand. He said in a high pitched voice that Harry knew all to well "Avada Kadavra!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed, but he felt that the dream should have continued.  
  
He shivered even though the room was not chilly. He consulted his watch which told him it was just past midnight. He sighed and headed down the stairs to the common room, tying a robe around him as he went. He sat down in an arm chair, and realized that he was not alone in the common room. A set of gorgeous brown eyes stared out of the darkness.  
  
"Ginny" Harry said in no more than a whisper.  
  
"Ah, Harry" Ginny started with a mischievous look on her face "I think your sitting on Neville's toad!" and with that she burst into fits of laughter. Harry hastily stood up and freed the toad.  
  
As Harry sat down again, he met Ginny's gave. She stared back at him and crossed the gap between them to sat down on the arm of Harry's chair. Ginny held Harry's gave for what seemed like an eternity, before leaning down and kissing him. This kiss was like nothing either had experienced before, it made all the kisses before there combat magic classes seem irrelevant. Ginny felt the passion rising inside her, as the kiss deepened. By the light of the embers of the fire, they kissed and kissed. Whether an hour of a minute had passes Ginny couldn't tell, but she had distinctly felt something move by her leg. She jumped away and looked at her leg. She saw to her surprise a very small and very embarrassed looking house-elf standing there.  
  
"Terribly sorry sirs, I.. just cleaning and stoking, fire" He trailed off.  
  
"It's all right." said Ginny soothingly. The house elf didn't respond but did look relieved.  
  
He picked up a piece of garbage, stoked the fire until bright flames erupted and then left. Harry and Ginny stared after the elf amusement playing across there faces.  
  
"Well, it's late and I think I'll be off to bed." Ginny said looking as though that was the last thing in the world she wanted. She headed for the girls stairway but Harry caught her on the bottom stair, turned her around and kissed her. She leaned into him, and he leaned back. This caused Ginny to fall backwards, taking Harry with her. As Harry touched the stairs they immediately turned into a slide.  
  
"Right, how am I supposed to get up?" Ginny asked, a combination of horror and amusement playing across her face.  
  
"I guess you'll have to stay down here with me..." Harry said, a devilish grin sliding onto his face "There is no escape!"  
  
Ginny laughed and she pretended to run away mock-horror on her face.  
  
As Harry awoke he realized he had slept with his glasses on. As sleep escaped him and he regained consciousness he looked around and found what appeared to be half of Gryffindor staring at him. He wondered why but the realization struck him when he felt the weight of Ginny Weasley on top of him. As he watched the crowd parted and Professor McGonagall walked through. "Potter, Weasley! Merlin's beard are you doing!?"  
  
"Sleeping professor!" was all he could think to say. Harry thought, just for a second, that he saw her smile. But that thought was washed away as Ginny was woken up and they were both, flushing profusely, marched to McGonagall's office, still in there pajamas. The way to McGonigal's office was full of nervous glancing between the two culprits. It was also considered very funny by many of the ghosts and portraits they encountered along the way.  
  
"Please explain yourselves" said Professor McGonagall, as she sat down behind her desk.  
  
"Well..." Ginny began, and then trailed off.  
  
"We uh, just came down because we couldn't sleep and met each other." Harry stated  
  
"When Ginny headed back upstairs I followed her to the bottom of the stairs, but I slipped and fell onto the stairs."  
  
"Which is why they became a slid" Ginny added.  
  
"Which forced Ginny to sleep down in the common room." Harry finished, knowing that she would see right through the holes it there story.  
  
"Why did you spend the night there Potter?"  
  
"I didn't want to go to my dorm" replied Harry.  
  
"I see, well in the circumstances around this 'incident' I think that 2 points from Gryffindor should be taken, both receive a detention from Professor Snape."  
  
"Professor, why with professor Snape?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Because he has asked for students." She responded.  
  
"Do you know what we'll be doing?" Harry asked, unable to be silent any longer.  
  
"I believe" said professor McGonagall, her face breaking into a smile "you'll be brewing a love potion.  
  
They hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. They found it deserted, except for one lone figure sitting in an arm chair. Ron stood up and walked slowly over to his sister and his best friend. The look on his face was cold and serious.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" he asked furiously.  
  
"I..." Harry started.  
  
"He did nothing that you need to know!" Ginny said, interrupting Harry. She looked like she was about to continue but she stooped. The moment Harry looked Ron in the face he knew why. Ron was smiling, no he was laughing. He stumbled over and leaned on Harry for support, the laughter making him unable to stand. Harry and Ginny stood silently, watching Ron and wondering 'shood I dare hope?'.  
  
"I'm sorry yu'guys I had to do it, the looks on your faces, I can't believe it!" he wasn't making any sense but he didn't look mad, so that was good. When Ron had finally regained his composure, he said "Now, if you'll excuse mee I am going to have breakfast with Hermione. You to will get up to something no doubt..." he smiled and left the common room through the portrait hole.  
  
"Well" Ginny asked "what do you want to 'get up to'?"  
  
Harry laughed and replied "I have a fairly good idea" he leant I and kissed her.  
  
After missing breakfast both Ginny and Harry were hungry, but they hurried to the entrance hall anyway. They split up, parting with a kiss, Ginny heading for Hagrid's hut and Care of Magical Creatures and Harry for double potions in Snape's dungeon. Harry ran along the corridors to get to his class. He managed to arrive just in time. Snape scowled at him as he took his seat.  
  
"take out your books and turn to page 92. We are working on a special potion for the next month, The Love Potion is a hard one to brew. It needs special ingredients that need to be prepared so any of you" Snape looked at Harry "who get a detention, it will be with me." The rest of the lesson passed with Snape drowning on and on about the theory and illegality of love potions. When they finally filed out of the dungeon they were board.  
  
"Oh good, lunch!" Ron said exitedly.  
  
"yes I quite agree." Said Hermione "You know, I think that Snape got meaner over the summer."  
  
"I wouldn't a thought it possible." Ron said.  
  
"Potter" came an all to familiar sneer "heard about you and Weasley, how embarrassing being caught sleeping with one of there kind" he said in a tone that sounded as if he was describing sludge. All three stopped walking and turned to face Draco Malfoy. They wore an identical expression of disgust on there face. Malfoy must have realized that he had crossed the line, because his sneer faded as he eyed Hermione's outstretched wand, Ron's raised fists and Harry's hand ready to put to use what he had learned in Advanced Combat Magic. He decided he wouldn't risk anything and headed for the dungeons, where Harry knew the Slytherin common room was.  
  
The trio headed into the Great Hall for lunch. Harry saw Ginny talking to Neville a little farther up the Gryffindor table. Harry had never wanted to have a muggle duel with anyone more. He quickly suppressed the feeling and grabbed himself a sandwich. Harry started to think of Quidditch and remember the notice about the delay of the season due to 'unforeseen circumstances', do to the fact that Professor Trilony was the divination teacher, he wasn't surprised by anything being unforeseen. He looked up at the head table and thought he saw Professor McGonagall looking at him, but he blinked and she was looking Professor Flitwick in the eye, she was craning her neck looking down. Suddenly four owls flew into the great hall, they usually arrived at breakfast, and landed in front of four people Harry, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy and a Hufflepuff Harry didn't know. The not said simply  
  
You have been chosen as the captain of your house's Quidditch team. You may book practice time from now on. The first match of the season is between Hufflepuff and Slytherin on November 8. That is all.  
  
The note wasn't even signed.  
  
'Me, the Quidditch Captain?' Harry thought 'it can't be!'  
  
A/N-Thanks SO much for reading thus far, and keep those reviews coming! 


	6. Ch 6 The Dark Arts

CH 6 The Dark Arts Harry had told everyone about his appointment as Quidditch captain, and He, Hermione and Ron had had quite a long time to discuss it during History of Magic. Harry had decided to give no one a guarantee that they would be on the team, only the best would be allowed on. As they walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, which up till now had been taught by Professor Dumbledore, they were surprised to find a new techer there non other than Tonks. "Hello class, I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. You may call me Tonks."she said. "Professor Tonks..." Neville started. "No need for the Professor bit" she said. "OK, Tonks can I go to the washroom?" "I don't know can you?" she replied, the whole class was silent "Of course you can, but hurry back as this is very important lesson. Now who here has ever heard of the Patronus charm?" Harry's hand lifted. "Yes Harry" Tonks said. "The Patronus charm produces a Patronus, which is used to fend off a Dementor." "Very good, 15 points to Gryffindor. You may be surprised to know that a Patronus is also quite effective at blocking the Unforgivable curses from it's master. But only when it is a dark wizard performing them." Harry was taken aback by this news, as long as he had his wand he would have a protection. "The incantation is..." Tonks started. "Expecto Patronum" Harry finished for her. "Very good Harry, 5 points to Gryffindor. How do you know that Harry?" "I can perform a Patronus." Harry said simply. "Would you care to demonstrate?" "Sure." Harry raised his wand visualized himself kissing Ginny pasionatly "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and galloped around the room, before stopping beside Harry. Harry, almost subconsciously, began to stroke the animal and felt warmth and Happiness drift through him. As the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team touch the stag, he screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh yes, only a patroness's owner may touch it, or the person who the memory that created it was based upon." Ginny could touch it Harry assumed "Excellent Harry, 25 points to Gryffindor. As they emerged from class they calculated that Gryffindor had taken 50 points. Neville having received 5 and Harry 45. They walked back to the Gryffindor common room and Harry realized that it was Friday the 19th. He and Ginny had a detention with Snape today. Harry was exhausted and went to lie down on the sofa until his detention at 7:12. HE briefly wondered why 7:12 but he let it pass. He fell exhausted onto an armchair and was instantly dreaming. He was in his dorm lying awake he heard Voldimort enter and he couldn't do a thing and as that wand sentenced him to death, he saw Neville rise and shoot the curse out of mid- air. The two stood facing the Dark Lord and Ginny raced into the room, she kicked Voldimort in the backside before positioning herself on Harry's right opposite Neville. The three raised there voices and yelled "Prophesio!" He woke up, looking around the clock said 7:11. He sat up and bolted for the dungeon. He arrived two minutes latter to Snape's angry sneer. "Your late Potter, but I am glad you decided to honor us with your presence" Snape said dripping with hatred "Tonight you will be purifying the Latotha plant, to do so you must bath each leaf in Dragons blood and sprinkle on ground Unicorn hair. The only use for Purified Latotha is in a Love potion." Snape left for his office and Ginny and he set about bathing the leafs. Harry filed her in on the dream he'd had and she offered the possibility that it was just a dream and not a vision. They debated the point until Snape dismissed them. They kept talking until they reached the Gryffindor common room, where the topic switched to Quidditch.  
  
"Harry when are you going to have try outs for Quidditch?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, I was thinking on Sunday." He replied "Why?" "I was thinking of trying out for chaser." "I think you'd be good at it" Harry said truthfully. "Thank you" Ginny said "I have a plan, get your invisibility cloak and meet me outside the room of requirement in 5 minutes."  
  
Harry raced upstairs. Grabed his invisibility cloak and put it on. He maneuvered his way slowly through the common room to the portrait hole and left. He walked to the room of requirement. He found Ginny waiting for him. "What are we doing here Gin...?" Harry was cut off by a magnified version of Dumbledore's voice. "Students will proceed to there houses or to the Great Hall as quickly as humanly possible. Students are not to stop for anything or anyone. Hurry." Harry and Ginny took of at a run, passing portraits that were talking worriedly in hushed voices. They reached a junction and turned left, and saw Professor Snape kneeling on the floor in front of a hooded figure who was pointing a wand at him. "Severus, my old friend how nice to see you" said Lucius Malfoy from under his hood. "The pleasure is all yours Lucius" Snape said, pronouncing the name with more hate than he used even talking to Harry. "Severus, I must teach you what we do to traitors..." He griped his wand more tightly and took a breath. "EXPELIAMOUS!" came the cry of Ginny and Harry together. The spells hit Lucius dead on and he flew 50 feet down the corridor and landed with a thud. "Always have to play the hero don't you Potter?" came Snape's voice "But thank you" It was the first time Harry had ever heard Snape use that sort of voice. "Now come on you heard the headmaster, back to your house, NOW!" They ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower without seeing a single person. They told the fat lady the password and they entered. They saw Professor McGonagall with her wand out, pointing it at them. "Oh, Potter, Weasley thank heavens! Where have you been?"  
  
"Saving Professor Snape." Ginny responded. "tell me later but all the 6th years and above are on gaud duty here in the tower. You will stay here Potter and Miss Weasley, even though you're a fifth year, you can stay." They passed the rest of the night and much of the next day, sitting in the common room waiting for the Death Eaters to charge them.  
  
Harry awoke on the couch with Ginny beside him. Professor McGonagall was smiling at them. "I won't get you into trouble this time Potter but be warned, this had better not become a habit." She said with a smile. Ginny and Harry woke up fully and stretched. Professor McGonagall left to tell the Gryffindor's that they could go to breakfast as usual. Professor Dumbledore came in through the portrait hole and smiled. "When is Minerva?" He asked. "She's telling the students they may leave." Ginny informed him. "Well MR. Potter, I would like to see you, Miss Granger and Ginny, you may come too." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall arrived again and was informed of the arrangements. She went to retrieve Hermione and the 5 of them left together. In Dumbledore's office Harry, Ginny and Hermione were given a proposition. "I wish you to reform the DA." Dumbledore said "If something like this should happen again we should be prepared. I feel we could use the DA as a special reserve unit. What do you think?"  
  
"I like it!" said Ginny with surprising enthusiasm. "Good then I leave it to you 3 to choose the members, but don't go over 10 plus yourselves." They left Dumbledore's office in a state somewhere between shock and amassment. It wasn't until Ginny spoke that Harry realize he wasn't alone. "Who should be in?" she asked. Harry and Hermione began to suggest people and they debated it all the way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N-Please review. Tell your friends and get them to review. If you want, teach your dog to type so he can review. (There was a subliminal message in all of that, so incase I was to subtle !REVIEW!) oh yes, please. 


	7. Ch 7 The game of Prophesizing

Ch 7 The game of Prophesizing  
  
A/N-Is anyone still reading this? Hello...(Echoes loudly and author hangs his head in shame) P.S. Sorry about the name flip-flopping but I can't decide on a title, your help would be appreciated.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione had decided on the candidates for the DA, and were meeting with them on Thursday. Tonight, Tuesday, Harry was holding Quidditch practice. 'It is going to be a busy week' Harry thought. Harry arrived at lunch dreading the double potions with Snape that were to follow. Grabbing a piece of toast and applying lenient amounts of butter to it. Hermionie and Ron sat down beside him, and Harry noticed that Ron's buttons were done up wrong. Harry thought it best not to ask how this had occurred. As Harry was about to tell Ron Professor Trelawney, of all people, strode up to them. "Hello, my dears. I just need to talk to Mr. Potter here for a moment" She said, obviously so excited about something that she forgot to act mysteriously. She walked Harry into the entrance hall, and stopped him. "Harry, I just saw something very mysterious in my tea leafs, it seems that if I come down and talk to you something very important will happen." She looked around expectantly and then continued in a voice that she only used when prophesizing "The Prophesy has been altered and the Dark Lord is at fault, The Prophesies second and it's love must unite with the bearer of that prophesy in order to restore balance" She gave a little cough. "I wonder if the important thing was simply me being there, hmmm. Why haven't you been in my classes lately?" she asked as if nothing at all had happened, and as far as she knew nothing had. "Yes, I have been taking another class..."  
  
"remedial potions I presume" she said. "It's not..." Harry started but she had already swept across the hall and was on the marble stairway. "What's this about remedial potions, Potter?" sneered Malfoy who had just left the great hall. "I am learning to make an intelligence draught so that I can bring your IQ up to that of a Ferret" Harry shot back. He was pleased to see that the Ferret remark had make an impact on Malfoy, who's sneer was gone, and he left quickly. Harry quickly returned to the Gryffindor table and told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about his experience. He hadn't realized that he had never before let Ginny in on a conversation like this. As they bid farewell to Ginny at the Marble staircase they began to talk about Quidditch and Gryffindor's chances this year. "I've met the beaters already and they are very good" said Harry "There is no one else applying for Beater, so the Creavy brothers have the job. As Snape ushered them in he told them that, because the Love Potions needed to sit, they would work on Dream elixirs. The class passed, for the first time in weeks, without incident. When Harry was told to take a sample of his he did so willingly. But once asleep he returned to his room with Voldimort cursing him and Neville and Ginny driving him back. Then I hit him, Professor Trelawney's prophesy! The prophesy had to be the one about him and Voldimort. The second must be Neville, the only other person who could have been in his place, and its love must be Ginny! Who else did he love?  
  
(A/N-Catch all that? It refers to book 5)  
  
Harry woke up and rushed from the dungeon to Snape's yells of disproval. The last thing he heard was Snape yelling "!5 points from Gryffindor!" As Harry raced along the many corridors of Hogwarts he tripped and fell, at the feet of non-other than the man he wanted to see. "Dumbledore!" Harry gasped "The Prophesy, it's been tempered with, by Voldimort." Dumbledore looked concerned as he helped Harry back to his feet. "How do you know this?" he asked. "Trelawney made a prophecy this morning and I just figured it out!" "This is serious Harry" Dumbledore said "Come and explain it to me." Harry began walking towards Dumbledore's office but the man's hand stopped him "I think a nice drink would be in order, but in a more secure place then the great hall."  
  
Dumbledore led Harry to the room of requirement and when they entered there was bottles of Butterbeer on a table in the center, and books on prophesies lined the wall. Harry sat down and told the headmaster the story, between gulps of his drink. "Harry, if you don't mind, I think Neville should be included in the DA." "He is, sir." "Good, I thought he might have been but I needed to check." Dumbledore said, his face lightning a bit "I know it will be harder for you and Miss Weasley to...ah be alone, but I also think he should join Advanced Defensive Magic. Do you mind?" "No sir" Harry lied. He minded a lot, he treasured his time before class with Ginny. Uttering a silent curse he continued "I don't mind." "It's understandable if your reluctant Harry but this IS important" Harry wondered how he could see through him. "I realize that sir, and respect it. Good, now you have Quidditch practice tonight so focus on that." Harry nodded and left to head for Care of Magical creatures.  
  
Harry was still worried as he arrived at the Quidditch pitch ½ an hour early. He thought a ride on his Firebolt might cheer him up. He flew around the pitch and he felt his fears, doubts and worries drift away. He saw the other members of the team, and the tryouts arrive and landed. "Hello, I am Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry said, adreesing the assembled people, his eyes falling on Ginny "You are ALL trying out for chaser?" eight heads nodded "OK then lets begin!" The practice wore on and Ginny, stood out from the rest as did a 3rd year named Alex Hornbee. They need another and decided to think about it for awhile. "Very good everyone!" Harry said bringing practice to a close "We have deside to accept Ginny Weasley and Alex Hornbee."  
  
"What about the third chaser?" asked a nervous 2nd year. "We haven't decided yet, so you will be notified when we decide." As the team headed for the change rooms he noticed that Ginny was not, but heading for him. "Thank you" she said simply, before they melted into a loving kiss. She broke apart to say "It wasn't favoritism was it?" "No, it wasn't Ginny, you were great" Harry replied "Now about that kiss..." 


	8. Ch 8 The DA

Ch 8 The DA  
  
"Harry are you awake?" asked Neville on the Thursday morning. "I think so" Harry replied still groggy from sleep. Neville had pulled him out of a dream where he and Ginny were...well, it involved him and Ginny. Harry had been enjoying the dream and was preparing to pound Neville but decided against it. Harry got out of bed and changed into his robes. He stumbled down the spiral staircase and noticed a crowd gathered around a noticed fastened to the wall. Ron emerged from the crowd beaming at Harry. "There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up!" said Ron excitedly. "I was wondering when they would have one" Harry said, Ron was now shooting glances at the girls staircase, Harry knew what this was about without having to look "Well go on then, ask her!"  
  
Ron bolted for the base of the stairs and sure enough Hermione was waiting. Harry decided to give them some time alone. Harry was happy that they had finally got there feeling out in the open, but it was annoying sometimes when he couldn't talk to his two best friends. As Harry walked to breakfast he began to think about his own Hogwarts trip. Harry wanted to ask Ginny but nervousness welled up in side him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and noticed a swirl of red in the entrance hall, Ginny Weasley had already left. Harry stirred his porridge in his bowl, eating very little and thinking about Ginny. When Hermione and Ron came, he tried to have a conversation but all he got was one word answers, They kept shooting glances at each other across the table, and Harry finally gave up and left the great hall.  
  
Harry was already in the charms corridor when he realized he had Transfiguration first. He began to sprint and as he rounded a corner, he ran into someone. Who was sprinting in the opposite direction.  
  
"I am so sorry Harry!" Ginny said breathlessly "I went to Transfiguration by mistake" "I went to Charms by mistake" Harry replied equally breathlessly.  
  
Ginny looked around and, seeing that no one was around, whispered "8 o'clock in the Room of requirement?"  
  
"You haven't told anyone about that meeting have you?" Harry ansered with a question. "No...Holy crap! I'm 2 minutes late"  
  
"Me too!" Harry replied needlessly.  
  
They both sprinted to class and both lost 5 points from Gryffindor. The rest of the morning passed and before either knew it they had bumped into each other again while heading for lunch.  
  
"We have to stop doing this" Harry muttered as he picked himself up and handed Ginny her bag.  
  
"No kidding" Ginny agreed. They walked in silence, tension growing between the two. They saw Ron and Hermione in a passionate embrace, ignoring the fact that half of Gryffindor and quite a lot of Ravenclaw were making fun of them.  
  
"Idiots" Ginny said.  
  
"Even Hermione is like that more and more lately" Harry added sadly.  
  
"They sat down together and tried not to look at Ron and Hermione. So Harry, how about that Hogsmead weekend?"  
  
"Ah..." Harry couldn't respond, 'why is this so hard?', 'I have kissed her hundreds of times, but I can't ask her to Hogsmead?'  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ya I'd love to!" Harry managed to say, 'Thank Merlin for the perfect person that is Ginny Weasley'. Harry thoughts drifted to the prophesy, 'NO! I will not think about that, Dumbledore is taking care of it!' Ginny leant over and kissed Harry and all his thoughts drifted away. Through his bliss Harry thought he heard Hermione mutter "How ignorant can you get? I mean half of Gryffindor is laughing at them".  
  
Ginny must have heard this, because she broke away and started laughing and Harry joined her.  
  
That night in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing last minute plans for the DA meeting that night. They were reviewing the list of candidates they had invited. They had invited Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang (much to Harry's displeasure), Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein, they (of course) were invited as well. The trio had been sure to avoid inviting any Slytherins, or people who had friends in Slytherin. Harry found himself dreading his inevitable meeting with Cho Chang, he had avoided her all year which she didn't seem to mind. At 7 o'clock the trio headed to the room of requirement and when they entered they had the same room as they had had when the DA was formed. They finalized there arrangements and waited for the members who were set to arrive any moment.  
  
The first to enter was Ginny Weasley, she entered and sat in one of the chairs that they had spread out. Dean and Seamus came shortly thereafter and the remainder of the students had arrived later on.  
  
Harry started the meeting by making a speech "You have been chosen because you have not only showed and interest in, but a proficiency at Defenceive Magical theory." Harry paused as he looked over his pre-prepared speech "You were all members of the DA last year. Professor Dumbledore has asked that the DA be reformed in order to better protect the school in the event of another Death Eater attack. We will learn advanced spells, hexes and Curses and train rigorously. You will all be issued another coin in case you lost your old one." Neville looked guilty but managed to keep his chin up.  
  
"You may go" Hermione dismissed the crowd "but would Neville please stay behind. Remember tell no-one!"  
  
Neville approached Hermione and the boys. "We need you for a special assignment, Harry thought it would be beneficial if we had some intelligence gathering sources, other than the teachers. We would like you to keep an eye on gossip and do whatever you can to get information we have talked Fred and George Weasley into giving you special equipment." "Why me?" Neville asked. "Because you have a way of...blending in." Ron answered, surprisingly managing to keep some dignity. Neville looked embarrassed but nodded, and they proceeded to tell him the rest. Neville agreed and left, Ron and Hermione left Harry to finish cleaning up. "Harry" came the voice of Cho Chang "I think our talk is long over due. 'Shit!' thought Harry, 'I hoped this would never happen', but he turned around anyway and said "Go ahead"  
  
A/N-That's as far as I'm going tonight, because I'm tired and it's 1 o'clock tomorrow morning. I need to know how this is going so those of you reading this take the time to review. Even if you've done so already review again and tell me what you think. Goodnight. 


	9. Ch 9 Conversations

Ch 9 Conversations "Go ahead" Harry told Cho Chang, knowing that this wasn't likely to be a pleasant chat.  
  
"We left on the wrong foot last year." 'Biggest understatement of the year' Harry thought dryly. "I want us to...I don't know! I missed you"  
  
She collapsed on the floor sobbing. Harry walked over to her and tried to comfort her. 'Why is it that whenever I talk to her in here she ends up crying?" Harry thought.  
  
"Harry, over the summer I thought about last year and the more I did the less I wanted to. I feel so bad. I want to apologize. I'm sorry Harry. I bet you felt you miserable all summer too.  
  
"I did, but it wasn't because of you. Sirius Black..." Harry had to wait for a minute to stop himself crying, Cho meanwhile looked as if Harry had hit her "He died and if it hadn't been for the Weasleys and Hermione I wouldn't be here."  
  
"You spent the summer morning the death of a stupid murderer and didn't think once about me?!" she said as if she was accusing him of high treason.  
  
"Well..." Harry tried to say, but was cut off by a now furious Cho.  
  
"You son of a..." Cho added some words that Harry had never heard even Ron say "I hate you!" and with that, she stood up and punched Harry in the gut and then walked outside.  
  
'What did I do?' Harry thought to himself 'all I did was tell her the truth'. Harry left the room and headed for Gryffindor tower. 'Hermione will sort this out' Harry said.  
  
When Harry entered the portrait hole he approached Hermione who was reading. "Hey Harry" she said, looking up from her book, then seeing the look on his face she added "What's up?"  
  
"It's Cho" Harry said and explained the whole thing to Hermione. When he was finished she burst out laughing.  
  
"You have no tact!" Hermione told him "You forget that she doesn't know about, uh...Snuffles. She thought that you just forgot about everything. Plus, the reference to the Weasley's and me didn't help. She thinks that you read the news of the death of some crook, played Quidditch with Ron and Ginny and snoged me all summer."  
  
Harry was flabbergasted. It all made sense but it was so complex!  
  
"Forget it!" Harry said "I'm going to bed."  
  
Harry walked up the spiral staircase muttering something that sounded to Hermione like "Girls are so complex!"  
  
"Goodnight" Hermione called up to him.  
  
Harry fell into bed and was asleep almost as fast. His dreams were bad but not the kind he expected they had nothing to do with Cho, but Ginny and Neville again.  
  
--  
  
He woke up the next morning feeling distinctly un-rested. That previous night's happenings came flooding back to him and his determination to get out of bed diminished greatly. Harry dragged himself out of bed and down to the great hall. At least it's a Friday, thought Harry dismally.  
  
He ate a small piece of toast and excused himself. Harry walked towards Charms even though it was still a full 15 minutes before classes started. He leaned against the wall and slumped down. He sat there thinking of Cho when Ginny walked by. She hardly noticed him slumped on the floor.  
  
"Harry?" she asked "You look terrible"  
  
"Thanks" Harry replied "If it makes you feel any better I feel terrible too"  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.  
  
"I had a fight with Cho after the" He looked around to make sure no one was listening "DA meeting last night."  
  
"Why does that matter?" Ginny asked "Do you still have feelings for her?"  
  
Harry thought about it and after a time said 'No, but she has been through so much that she deserves to be happy."  
  
"Well if you didn't so anything wrong and she is upset, it's her fault that she is unhappy not yours."  
  
"Your right" Harry said, feeling quite a bit better "Thanks Ginny"  
  
"Anytime Harry, anytime" She got up and left.  
  
Harry stood up and entered the Charms classroom.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter" said Professor Flitwick "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Pretty good now Professor, and yourself?"  
  
"Same as always Mr. Potter" he responded.  
  
'I hate formalities' thought Harry.  
  
"While you're here so early I suggest you review some charms." The Professor said.  
  
"Asio cushion" Harry said. He practiced his Charms until the class arrived.  
  
Later that day, in potions Harry was asked to stay behind. Profesor Snape beconed him into his office.  
  
"Sit" Snape practically growled "The headmaster has requested that I tell you this. Do you know the circumstances under which I...changed alegences?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I was captured in battle by James Potter and Sirius Black. They wished to kill me, but instead brought me before Professor Dumbledor" He had practically spit out the names of Harry's father and godfather, while he said Dumbledore's name with the utmost respect "Dumbledore offered changing sides as an alternative to execution, I refused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I knew I would never be safe from the wrath of Lucius Malfoy. He hated deserters more than Aurors. Dumbledore offered me the job of Potions master and I knew Hogwarts was the only place I would be safe, so I accepted. I have told you this story and it is not to leave this room! If you so much as tell know it all and that red-head I will make your life terrible understand?"  
  
"Yes, but why did you tell me?"  
  
"Like I said, the Headmaster thought you should know. Now, Out of my sight!"  
  
Harry ran from the room, knowing that if he did tell the potions master would be furious. However he fully intended to tell Ron and Hermione and defiantly would tell Ginny.  
  
A/N -Hi everyone. I'm so happy with all of the reviews for that last chapter. I got more reviews for it than any other. Thank you and keep em coming.  
  
I think the next chapter will be around November and it will be at Hogsmead. I want to get the plot moving and underway. I have some plans that can't start till after Christmas. If you guys have any suggestions on what you think should happen feel free to e-mail me (cap661hotmail.com) I am always open to your input.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is all conversation, but it is necessary to the plot. Don't worry, there will be a littler more action next chapter when there in Hogsmead.  
  
I feel I should warn you also that I will be leaving for Cadet camp on the 11th. After that I am performing in a play (which I wrote, produced, directed and am acting in) the week after. So this is my last writing for a few weeks. Sorry!  
  
P.S.  
  
I will TRY to finish the next chapter before Sunday but I am kind of bussy so don't get your hopes up. 


	10. Ch 10 Hogsmead

Ch 10 Hogsmead  
  
The morning of the Hogsmead weekend was upon them and the November air was chilly. Harry argument with Cho had drifted to the back of his mind, while Cho was still raging. As they gathered in the entrance hall while Filch collected there forms, Ginny caught up with the trio.  
  
"Morning" she greeted them.  
  
"Hi Ginny" Harry returned her greeting.  
  
"Ready for your big DATE?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
She responded by hitting him in the arm. But nevertheless it was true, for the first time the three would be separated, Ron with Hermione and Ginny with Harry. The weather was beautiful, but the air was slightly chilly as they made there way to Hogsmead. They had agree to have a butterbeer before parting. They entered and sat at a table and order the butterbeer. They had just settled down and were talking about Quidditch and Gryffindor's winning streak. When Malfoy entered flanked, as usual, by Crab and Goyle. The unusal part was that he also had more people in tow.  
  
"I would like a word with you potter" Malfoy said, loud enough for the whole bar to hear.  
  
"You mean half of Slytherin would like to have a word with Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, half of Slytherin would like to have a private chat with our dear Harry"  
  
"Screw off Malfoy" Harry said, turning back to his friends "I believe we were talking about Gryffindor's Quidditch winning streak." Malfoy turned red "You listen to me Potter, The Dark Lord knows of the extension". He clapped a hand to his mouth as if he'd said something wrong. He left dragging the Slytherin's with him.  
  
"What the Hell was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, seeing the blank look on Ron's face she continued "he knows about the prophesy."  
  
A stunned silence fell.  
  
"Not exactly" came a new voice to the conversation "He is beginning to guess parts of it, but he knows it's been added to."  
  
"It hasn't been added to" Harry said.  
  
Only Hermione seemed to understand. "Harry your dream!"  
  
Recognition slowly dawned on the faces of the group. Only Neville seemed to have known the whole time.  
  
"Neville how the hell do you know this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Remember my assighnment" Neville replied "I used the package from Fred & George to, well...get some information from the Slytherins."  
  
"What did you find out" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing more than what Malfoy just said" he replied, obviously less than pleased, but slowly a smile spread across his face "I can't wait for dinner though"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just something that will happen" Neville said. He left the shop smiling and humming to himself. As the 4 watched him through the window they saw him blow a kiss to someone and go over to great her.  
  
"Is that Luna?" Ginny asked. The whole table burst out laughing.  
  
As they left the pub they agreed to put the news of Voldimort to the back of there mind and enjoy the trip while they could. "Neville sure is confident with his new wand" Ginny remarked as she and Harry walked in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't until Harry arrived there that he realized the events that had occurred here.  
  
He visibly stiffened and Ginny noticed.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Have I ever told you the story of how I met Serious?" he answered her question with a question. The pain obvious in his voice.  
  
"No" Ginny responded slowly.  
  
Harry told her the story, sparing no detail. By the time he had described how serious had nearly died he was in tears. Being comforted openly by Ginny. After the story was finished he cried into Ginny shoulder for a long time.  
  
"Well isn't this cute!" came the sneer of Draco Malfoy "Potter and Weasley sitting ina tree what an ugly couple they turn out to be.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" Ginny said rising and drawing her wand "Or I swear I will kill you!"  
  
Judging by the look in her eyes Harry guessed that she would.  
  
A/N-This is finally the end of the chapter! I didn't like the last chapter much but couldn't figure out how to fix it, oh well. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. You have no idea how happy I was with all the reviews I got! I lied, well Fanfic lied, it says that my e-mail but there is an underscore between the 6 and the 1, if you need it get it from my profile page. This chapter is dedicated to whoever has that e-mail. Please keep reviewing I was overjoyed with all the reviews last time but please review this one as well. By the way, there is a great book I would recommend called "Harry Potter and the Mind Mage" great book. 


	11. Ch 11 Terror and Truce

Ch 11 Terror and Truce

"Little Weasley has a temper! Put down your wand our I'll..." neither would ever know what Malfoy was planning to do, Because with a swish of her wand Malfoy had vanished. He literally vanished.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

Ginny stayed stalk still, she hadn't moved since Malfoy disappeared. She stayed that way for a long time. Then, without warning, she fell over, and it was only thanks to Harry's seeker reflex's that he caught her.

Harry lifted her up and started running back to the village but, changing his mind, turned and ran into the shack.

Inside the house he ran down the tunnel and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. He looked around but saw no one, so kept running.

He got to the entrance hall, gasping fro breath. He yelled for help but heard nothing but silence in response. 'Where is everyone!?' he asked himself in panic. He yelled again, and started up the stairs heading for the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning..." Professors McGonagall never finished her sentence. But, seeing Ginny, motioned for Harry to follower her. Harry started up the stairs as quickly as he could and McGonagall turned around and muttered a levitation charm.

'Why didn't I think of that?' Harry thought vaguely, before all thought was forced from his mind by a small whimper from Ginny. As he followed McGonagall he realized that they were not on there way to the hospital wing, but instead were en rout to Dumbledore's office.

--

An hour later, Harry replayed the incident with Dumbledore in his mind.

"_I want to know what is going on!" Harry had yelled at the Headmaster._

"_You will be informed in due time Mr. Potter" the Headmaster responded._

"_Lousy old coot" Harry muttered._

"_Need I remind you Harry that insulting the Haedmaster while he is trying to find out what is wronge with your girlfriend is not the smartest thing one could do." Dumbledore said easily._

"_I'm sorry sir" Harry whispered a reply "I'll wait out side."_

And so he had been for the past 50 minutes. He banged his head against the gargoyle statue for the 1000th time that minute.

'Why am I here?" he wondered aloud "Why am I not in there?"

"Because Mr. Potter you would only get in the way. But I suppose that's what your best at isn't it?

"Professor Snape, so nice of you to come here and Mock me." Harry stated.

"Your sarcasm Potter will not get you anywhere in life"

"I could get farther with my sarcasm than you have or will ever get." Harry shot back.

"I know you do not like me Mr. Potter and don't worry the feelings are mutual." Snape seemed to stop to consider weather to continue or not "I offer a sort of truce between us Potter."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly weary of anything offered by Snape.

"I mean Mr. Potter that we shal trust each other seing as we're on the same side" Snape offered his hand and Harry took it, if not a little reluctantly.

"Glad to see something like this." Came Dumbledore's voice. Both Snape and Harry jumped as neither had realized the Headmaster had been standing there. "Mr. Potter if you'll fommow me, Ginny wishes to see you"

A/N- Nice to see the reviews. Keep em up! Sorry, but I'm leaving again, 2 weeks again this time. I won't update for a while, sorry. Hope this will tide you over. If it won't, check out my favorites list for some GREAT stories.


	12. Ch 12 The Conversation and the Attack

Ch 12 The Conversation and the Attack

Harry followed Dumbledore into his office to find it transformed with a hospital style bed in the center. Ginny was lying atop the bed, breathing hard.

"Harry!" Ginny said.

"Ginny" Harry practically shrieked, running towards her. "My god what happened?"

"I could use that information myself" Ginny said to Dumbledore, hugging Harry close.

"All in good time, Ginny." The headmaster said "You seem to be suffering from Du-cha-un."

"Du-cha-what-now?" Harry interrupted.

"Calm Harry, the name is as ancient as the aliment. It basically means that you, Ginny, have interrupted a rivalry of someone you love. By using Love to banish Mr. Malfoy you interfered in there rivalry which has been so-far untouched. It is unpredictable but it appears that Mr. Potter has formed a rivalry with Mr. Malfoy."

"I think I understand" said Ginny.

"I don't" Harry stated bluntly.

"I am sure you will figure it out with Mrs. Weasley's help. But for now I suggest you both go back to your common room. I believe you will be alone, not that you will mind I'm sure.

As they made there way back to the common room they stopped to figure out exactly what Dumbledore had meant.

"I think that he said something about a rivalry" Ginny said.

"I have a rivalry with Malfoy what a surprise" Harry remarked, sarcastically.

"I think it's deeper that that." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "Maybe it's..."

Boom. An explosion rocked the castle.

"What the Hell?" Harry asked, running to the corridor window. Ginny beat him to it but stepped back as if she'd been hit in the gut. When Harry looked over her shoulder he understood why. There was a large flame coming from the center of Hogsmead.

Harry started transfixed out window. Until Ginny lightly toughed his arm.

"We should find Dumbledore" she said.

"Your right" he responded simply.

Ginny led the way back to Dumbledore's office.

Upon knocking on his door they were immediately beckoned in. Standing in the comfortable little room were Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick, as well as none other than Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Harry" Neville acknowledged him, in an unusually serious voice. Harry noticed that Neville's robes were done up wrong and that he was holding Luna's hand, but didn't want to finish that train of thought.

"Harry this is serious" the Headmaster informed him gravely "Hogsmead is under attack."

"Not 10 minutes ago" Professor McGonagall took over the story "An elite team of Aurors attacked a camp of Death Eaters in the hills. They found not a handful but an Army, having been discovered, they carried out an attack on Hogsmead. We have this information courtesy of..."

"Me" Tonks said stepping out of the fireplace. "What was left of the Auror team has just tried to free the hostages and..."

"Hostages!?" Harry demanded.

"Quiet, Dumbledore needs this information." Snape said, but without his usual venom.

"They only succeeded in adding to the number of hostages and wounded."

"This is an attempt to take over Hogwarts isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Your very observant Mrs. Weasley" Professor Flitwick piped up "15 points to Gryffindor, and another 15 when and if we defeat this army."

Harry scar burned and he screemed in pain. Ginny rushed to his side and helped to keep him from falling over.

"He knows about the attack and he's not Happy"

"He must not have ordered the attack." Tonks said "I say that we should..."

"Professor I have a plan"

"Go ahead Mr. Longbottom" Dumbledore said. The rest of the room stared at Neville in shock.


	13. Ch 13 The Battle

Ch 13

_A/N: I hope to get chapters out faster now but I can't promise anything because of 1 great variable…Homework. Anyway here's the chapter. _

"Well," Neville looked around the room "Before I start, what happened to the DA?

"Last I heard about 8 of them had been wounded, the rest would be held with the rest of the prisoners." Tonks informed him.

"Is it possible to get a message to them?"

"It would be tricky…" started Tonks started.

"But not impossible" Dumbledore said with just a hint of a Twinkle in his eye.

Harry sat in the shrieking shack, clutching his want tightly.

"I hope Neville's plan works." Ginny said, taking the words out of Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a flash of light. A single feather and a piece of parchment appeared and drifted to the ground.

"That's Phawkes's feather." Ginny said, unraveling the parchment and reading it aloud "agents 1 & 2 proceed with the plan and when you arrive at the rendezvous point send red sparks into the air to signal to Ron. Signed Headmaster Dumbledore. "

"Let's go." Harry said, feeling as thought he and his girlfriend were walking to there death. He flung his invisibility cloak over them and they went out the front door of the shack.

Harry briefly thought that the feeling of being this close to Ginny was not unpleasant, but quickly his mind focused entirely on the mission. They walked along the path to Hogsmead and stopped dead as they spotted 2 figures in dark cloaks and white masks. They looked at each other and in unison muttered "Stupefy". The cloaked figures were hit dead on with the spells and both fell.

They continued on more slowly, hoping there would not be many more Death Eaters. They had been lucky that time but Harry doubted that they would be able to pull it off again. Especially if there was more than 2 Death Eaters. But, Harry mused, they did have the slight advantage of being invisible.

Ginny poked him in the ribs and he looked around. He saw almost immediately why she had poked him and cursed himself for his lack of attention. There were about 50 Death Eaters spread out over the square. They were all looking around attentively.

"This isn't good" Ginny whispered I his ear "I'll circle around and send up the sparks. We'll rendezvous there."

They moved into an abandoned house and Ginny took the cloak and left heading for the 'Three Broomsticks'. Harry waited with trepidation holding his breath awaiting Ginny's return. Finally, after what seemed to Harry like hours, but was realy closer to 5 minutes, Harry saw a blur in the air beside him as Ginny flung the cloak around to cover them both.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked in barley more than a whisper.

"The sparks are up." Ginny replied "That means it's in Ron's hands now."

They waited with baited breath, for any sign of movement from within the pub-turned-

prison. They also kept an eye on the Death Eaters for any sign of them noticing. A few anxious minutes later they heard a clatter from within as well as some muffled yells of 'Stupefy!' and 'Protegro'. About half of the death eaters in the square began to run for the pub.

"If they make it in there this plan will fail!" Ginny whispered urgently. She was about to continue but a flash of light accompanied by a singe Phoenix feather cut her off.

"That's the Attack signal!" Ginny told Harry.

They both leapt up and began throwing curses and Jinxes everywhere.

"Concentrate on the people going into the pub!" Ginny yelled to Neville who had stood up from behind some wreckage and was hexing several death eaters into oblivion. Luna and Tonks appeared out of thin air beside Neville each holding one of Phawkes legs. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and tonks appeared on the other end of the square and what looked like a light bulb clattered to the ground. But even as more order members, includingLupin, began to Apperate and portkeyaround the square so were more and more Death Eaters.

"We need to get inside "The Three Broomsticks!" Ginny yelled, over the roar of battle, before ducking a Maiming hex that was aimed at her head. She fired back and got the Death Eater squarely in the chest with a stunning spell.

"Get under the cloak" Harry instructed, before flipping his invisibility cloak around them both. They made there way cautiously around the battle field darting down a back lane and emerging behind the pub. They both raised there wands, pointing them at the back wall of the pub and mutter together, 'Reducto".

Part of the wall crumbled before them and they entered, still invisible the remains of the bar. There was no battle just bodies, some alive some not, Death Eaters, Aurors and students. A shaky voice called to them, it was Dean Thomas.

"Their up stairs" was all he said.

"Thank you" Ginny said "Salpainum." She mutter the pain lessening charm and headed up the stairs with Harry hot on her heals. The scene up-stairs was not good. There were about 7 Death Eaters, facing Ron, Hermione, Seamus and an Auror Harry didn't know.

"Avada Kadavera" Shouted 1 of the Death Eaters. The curse fell the Auror instantly. Seamus pointed his want at the man but he only laughed and cried "Expeliamus!"

Seamus' want flew towards the Death Eater who caught it neatly and threw it out the window.

"You will all put down your wands" came a cool voice that made Harry's blood run cold "Or you will meet the same fate." Belatrix Lestrange stepped forward and pointed her wand menacingly at Ron.

"We will not Drop our weapons" came Hermione's voice, ringing defiantly through the room.

"Then you will die!" Lestrange responded "Avada Kadavera!"

It all happened in slow motion. The green curse flew through the air, Ron dived at Hermione but was to slow. 'She cant die' Harry thought desperately 'she can't!'. Through all this Ginny's voice ran cool and clear "Interceptum!".

_A/N: I finally got chapter 13 up! I'm very proud how about we all celebrate by reviewing? Sorry bout the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to end. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. _


	14. Ch 14 Personal Vendetta

Ch 14 Personal Vendetta

_A/N: Well, the writers block set in and the homework load increased. The chapter after I promised to get more frequent updates (pulls at collar nervously as angry readers glare) uh... here's the next chapter._

"Interceptum!" Ginny's voice rang out.

Harry saw a white light shoot from Ginny's wand and collide squarely with the Death Curse. The curses seemed to wrestle with each other but Ginny's spell or charm or whatever it was seemed to win out and the Green spell faded into oblivion.

"What the?" Harry started. But remembered the fact he was battling 7 Death Eaters and decided that that required more of his focus. He aimed his wand at Lestrange but she was too quick, she sent a Cruciatus curse his way and Harry's mind flashed to a lesson taught only a few months ago where professor Tonks had talked about the Patronus Charm.

Harry focused his mind completely on Ginny and his love for her "Expecto Patronum!" shouted Harry. A silver stag burst from the end of his wand, taking the curse head on. Harry responded with a curse of his own which narrowly missed her head.

"Little Potter has an attitude!" Lestrange shrieked, manic laughter ringing through the air. "Let's teach him a lesson!" 

Harry was vaguely aware of a battle going on around him. He heard explosions and the occasional scream but didn't care. He thought he saw Ron fall but couldn't be sure. His mind was completely focused on one thing, avenging his Godfather's death. He launched curse after curse in her direction, blocking the ones she threw.

The lights went out; Harry's blood ran cold, he knew this feeling. Dementors. Instead of blocking the disfigurement curse sent his way by Lestrange, he dived out of the way. This action gave him enough time to survey the scene, he saw that only Hermione and Ginny were still standing they were both battling hard, and by the look of it Hermione was dueling two Death Eaters at once. Then he saw it, a cold merciless, seemingly empty cloak drifting towards one of the bodies. Harry realized with a start that it was Ron's. Lestrange sent a curse his way and it skimmed across his left ear, leaving a trail of blood. He threw a hex blindly over his shoulder, rolling away to get a good shot at the Dementor, he aimed and in his strongest voice said the incantation.

The now familiar stag shot from the tip of Harry's wand, repelling the Demetor.

"Expeliamus!" came Lestrange's triumphant cry. Harry's wand came ripping out of his hand. She caught it easily, using a very complex charm to vanish it. At wand point Harry stood, facing his Godfather's murderer.

"Now, you will follow in the footsteps of your dear Godfather and my dear cousin" she aimed her wand at Harry's heart but he had a plan.

He pointed his hand at her and muttered "Expeliamus"

"Avad Kada..." she couldn't finish the curse as her wand had flown from her hand. Harry's wandless magic had taken her by surprise. He clutched her wand tight and said "Petrificus Totalus!"

The look on Belatrix Lestrange's face would have been humorous, but there was absolutely nothing funny about the situation.

Having successfully immobilized his opponent he looked over to find that Hermionie had stunned her first opponent and Ginny had got her opponent with her legendary Bat-Bogey Hex. The two of them were now teaming up on a single Death Eater. Harry joined them and they brought the final Death Eater down.

Once the room was clear, there attention turned to the wounded, namely Ron and Seamus.

"It's just a stunning spell" Harry said looking at Seamus.

"Oh my god! Ron!" came Ginny's voice. Hermione rushed to Ginny's side and gasped.

"We have to keep fighting!" Ginny muttered "You too go ahead, I'll stay with Ron"

"NO! you two go I'll stay" Hermione insisted, performing a charm of some kind on Ron.

Ginny touched Harry's shoulder and gave a little nod, and the two left the building in silence. The square beyond was quiet, but for the occasional moan from one of the wounded. Ginny performed pain lessening charms on every student or Auror she saw. They saw a black cloak billowing behind a building and ran to take on the Death Eater but found none other the Professor Snape. He put a finger to his mouth to signal for silence, pointing to a small gathering of hooded figures down a side street.

Harry was about to protest and attack, but Ginny's hand on his arm held him back.

"Silence" Snape whispered. It was the last thing Harry heard before his head exploded in pain.

_A/N: Ok, so I procrastinate so what? Thanks to you reading and don't forget to review. I'm having some fun with this now. And hey, don't forget to read "A Hogsmead Aside" which is Ron and Hermionie's veiw up till the begining of this chapter. _

__

_P.S. _

_Review that too._


	15. Ch 15 Supporters and Traitors

Ch 15 The Dark Lord's Supporters and his Traitors

The aching in his head hadn't been this bad since...the Department of Mysteries. Harry shivered, though it was still warm outside. He knew who was coming, and judging by the way Snape tensed so did he. Ginny was the only one of the three who wasn't aware that Lord Voldimort was on his way. The pain in Harry's head became so intense he fell to his knees and Ginny rushed to his side and helped him up.

A flash of green light heralded the arrival of Lord Voldimort and his supporters bowed onto there knees, oblivious to there spectators.

"Remember your oculemency" Snape Whispered into Harry's ear as he strode forward and took his own knee in the ring around Voldimort.

"As I have been informed by Mr. Malfoy here" Voldimort's snake like voice rang around the small street, Lucius Malfoy's bow deepened which Harry previously hadn't thought possible "Hogsmead is ours, save a few rebels. I want the last part of that statement removed or you will all pay!"

There was a slight murmur as the Death Eaters left the scene. Harry and Ginny pressed in against the wall, into the shadows. Harry's hand held his wand securely, vaguely he wondered about it's dimensions. His wand felt thicker than usual and a little longer, than it clicked he still had Belatrix Lestrange's wand! Harry hoped that the wand wouldn't give her any trouble.

"Mr. Snape" came that inhuman hiss that passed for a voice.

"My Lord?" Snape asked.

"Before I tell you of what I have to say I would like Mr. Potter to join us"

Harry's heart stopped, he had been found out. Ginny's hand came around his waste and he knew that she was his only hope. She kissed his cheek and gave him a small shove.

'How she was so calm Harry wondered she's never...but she had experienced Voldimort, first hand.' With the unsettling thought that he was marching to his death, he stepped out of the shadows and walked steadily to face the dark lord.

"Good to see you again Potter. It seems that you have fallen victim to my trap." Voldimorts slithering speech was irritating "I knew that when Hogsmead was threatened you would try to do something about it. I'm offended to have you think that I haven't calculated your every move. This plan of yours will fail, I know all to well how you intend to win."

"Then there was one thing you didn't count on, it's not my plan."

"Snape get over here!" ordered Voldimort. Snape obeyed and allowed Voldimort to roll up his sleeve and touch the mark burned into his forearm. Almost at once Death Eaters began to Apperate to the Dark Lord's side.

"You have outlived your usefulness" the Dark Lord informed Snape, raising his wand "You filthy double agent! You think you can keep the fact you have joined Dumbledore secret from me? You FOOL! Crusio!"

Through the pain of the curse, and his screams of Agony, Snape raised his wand. He didn't point it at Voldimort however; he aimed it at the sky. A jet of Fire shot from his wand, accompanied by what appeared to be Phoenix song.

Seeing this, Voldimort looked vaguely confused. He then increased the intensity of his own curse and Snape's fire died away.

Harry thought he saw movement in the shadows behind him but couldn't be sure.

Voldimort lifted the curse from Snape and left him panting on the ground.

"Asio wand!" Voldimort cried and Snape's wand came ripping from his hand "You will now watch as everything you have fought for comes crashing down upon you."

"NOW" Snape bellowed, seemingly using every ounce of strength he possessed. Snape collapsed unconscious and limp. But it seemed that he had been giving an order, as there were shouts of Jinxes and hexes from behind the Death Eaters. Many fell and Harry saw that there were teachers and even the odd student behind the rows of Death Eaters fighting now for all they were worth.

The first Volley of spells had hit the Death Eaters, falling many. Having been caught by surprise, many weren't ready for the second round either. Harry saw that even with there losses the Death Eaters out numbered the others by an alarming margin.

Voldimort waved his wand and a Giant wall of fire sprang up, separating the fighting from Harry, himself and the unconscious form of Snape.

"And this is all part of your plan that's not yours is it?" Voldiomort laughed seemingly unconcerned by the battle ragging on behind the wall of Flames.

"It wasn't his plan!" came a defiant voice, the source of which Harry couldn't locate. He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that it must be Ginny using his invisibility cloak. She took it off and stood by Harry's side, wand held firmly in her hand. She pressed something into his hand, his wand!

"How cute" Voldimort's hissed "I thought heroes didn't lie?"

"He didn't lie!" Ginny insisted, why was who's plan it was such a big deal?

"Then who's plan was it?"

"Mine"

_A/N: I would like to remind you to read and review Hogsmead Aside. Also if anyone can help me with the summary for this story it would be appreciated. Keep reading and especially keep reviewing. Do you think I should do review responses? Tell me when you review. _


	16. Ch 16 The Purest of Magic

Ch 16 The Purest of Magic

Neville strode up to the Dark Lord, stopping by Harry's side. The changes in Neville were remarkable, the boy who never could stand up to Snape was now facing the most evil wizard the world had ever known and not even flinching.

"The plan was mine" Neville said calmly.

The movement was so swift that none of the three students had time to react. Voldimort's wand almost flew to his hand. A spell was cried and a red flash of light illuminated. A bubble appeared, surrounding Neville.

"Nevandum Crfisium" Voldimort muttered under his breath "yes I see... this effects m plan in quite a devista..."

"Expeliamus!" Neville cried from within his bubble. The bubble burst and the spell shot for Voldimort, who blocked it easily. But Ginny was quick on the uptake; Voldimort was in the process of returning fire on Neville when she hit him with a stunning spell.

The Dark Lord's form fell to the ground, but did no lay still. He twitched and flopped around like a fish on dry land. Finally, glowing in a sickly green light he rose slowly to his feet.

"You think that such a simple spell will hold Lord Voldimort?" his hissing laughter rang forth "Petrium Dominusto!"

Neville was caught in a wave of water that surrounded him and imprisoned him. A small bubble appeared around his head but other than that he was immobile. Ginny raised her wand, and pointed it at Voldimort, who in turn pointed his wand at her. Harry raised his wand and fired a hex at the Dark Lord who waved it away with his wand.

"Crucio!" Voldimort screamed, sending the curse at Ginny. She raised waved her wand but didn't have time to create a Patronus. The curse hit her and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Harry ran to her side trying to make the pain go away, anyway possible.

Voldimort's merciless laughter started again in response to Harry's pitiful attempts to lift the curse. Ginny stopped moving, she had obviously passed out.

Harry whirled around to face his Mortal Enemy hatred blazing in his eyes. He pointed his wand and let his emotions flow. It was not a spell, it was pure magic. All the Hatred Harry felt for the (so-called) man standing before him poured out through his wand.

Voldimort casually raised his own wand and blocked the flow of magic, but quickly found that it was more difficult than he first anticipated. He had to tighten his grip on his wand, then to put a second hand on it. Voldimort furrowed his brow in concentration forcing Harry magical stream away. The stream of magic flowing from Harry's wand took on a golden glow and with renewed vigor pushed towards the Dark Lord. Finally the magic got the better of the Dark Lord and his wand was sent flying. The glow began to surround him and for the first time ever Harry though he look frightened.

Voldimort disappeared with a crack and the golden glow faded. The fiery wall disappeared and the water surrounding Neville evaporated, but Harry didn't notice as he ran to Ginny's side. Her unconscious from lay still as he hugged her to him. He cried then, the emotions that he had bottled up all his life came crashing out. He suddenly felt tired, no exhausted. He lay down next to Ginny and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Dumbledore strode up to the bodies of Harry and Ginny and portkeyed them away, but before he did he cast a small charm on the pair. He left to get Ginny away and round up the few Death eaters who didn't retreat.

The battle in Hogsmead had been won but it was by no means an easy victory. Many Aurors and Order members had given there lives to achieve it. The students who had been wounded were being whisked away to the hospital wing in an almost continues flow. But many were injured badly and some were barley clinging to life. The situations was bleak at best.

_A/N: I thank all of you who keep reviewing! But I noticed that you didn't review Hogsmead Aside. Do it! Thank you so much to all my readers you keep me going. But homework doesn't help... _


	17. Ch 17 Temper Temper

Ch 17 Temper Temper

_A/N: Well... long time no update, eh? Sorry life kinda got the better of me there._

Harry's dreams were restless. He appeared in the graveyard, the Department of Mysteries, Hogsmead, the Chamber of Secrets and Even the chamber that housed the Philosopher's stone. Each time Voldimort would be there, his wand in one hand and Ginny's lifeless form in the other. Each time he would scream and curse at the Dark Lord, but he would laugh and torture Neville who would appear out of nowhere.

Harry sat bolt upright in bed panting and clutching his wand. He looked around him and seeing only the blurry whiteness of the hospital wing, relaxed. He reached to the bedside table where he knew from years of experience his glasses would be sitting. The room came into focus and his heart stopped. The room was bursting at the seems with students. There were several witches and wizards bustling around, judging by the insignia on there back they were on loan from St. Mungos.

One of them walked up to him, handing him potion. He drank it, not really caring what it was. He immediately began to focus and thought that it must have been attention draught, something he had brewed in 3rd year.

"Follow me" the medi-witch said. He got up, feeling surprisingly strong, and followed her to the door. "Dumbledore is waiting" was all she said. Harry followed the trail to the headmaster's office with the distinct feeling that he was forgetting something.

When Harry was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk with an appropriate amount of tea and crumpets he was questioned. He told the old man everything that had happened. He still had the odd feeling of missing something.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering about Ginny" the headmaster ventured.

Ginny! He had forgot all about her! How could he have done that? These thoughts flew through his mind so fast his head began to hurt.

"How is she?" he managed to choke out between mental beatings.

"She is unconscious but alive."

"That doesn't sound promising" Harry said almost hysterically "How alive is she?"

"Barely, she is clinging to life with surprising resilience but she is still unstable. That is enough for today."

"That's all you ever say! That's all you need to know, let the big people handle it! I have earned my place and your trust a million times over! But you still don't trust me!" Harry was suddenly screaming "You...you... you..." Harry couldn't articulate what he was feeling, so he stared at the headmaster.

"Harry, granted you have earned my trust and I would trust you with my life, but I am still your headmaster and therefore have some decision making power over you."

"Well you can shove that decision making power up..."

"Harry!" The headmaster cut him off "Be quiet and listen!"

"NO!" Harry screamed, letting his anxiety over Ginny out in the form of rage "I'm sick of listening, you make me sick! Your decisions are stupid and you ought to realize that!"

"Harry I do accept that some of my..."

"No you don't! You never have!"

"Harry when will you realize that I'm not a god!?" Dumbledore had lost his cool for the first time that Harry had ever know of. Harry stood up and threw his chair across the room. "Get out of my office!" Dumbledore yelled, pointing his thin finger at the door.

In all the excitement and stress Harry had missed Dumbledore's declaration that he would trust Harry with his life.

_A/N: Well there it is, I thought I'd show that Dumbledore is indeed human, hope you liked it. Thank you so much to all reviewers but especially __Weasley-Fancier__, whose ever-so-kind review convinced me to get off my butt and write this. I hope that there will be more reviews from all of you in the future and from new people as well. I am having fun writing this and I hope you appreciate it.  
_


	18. Ch 18 Depression and Revelation

Ch 18 Depression and Revelation

Harry wandered aimlessly around the castle, wondering at the lack of students but more about where Ginny was, and how she was doing. He walked and walked, barley noting the shining moon out the window. He stopped and leaned on a window ledge, his head in his hands. He was upset about his row with Dumbledore but that wasn't what was troubling him. There was a redheaded girl in his minds eye, facing one of the most horrible curses in existence with a steady look of defiance. He saw her falling to the ground, screaming in pain.

He looked around the hallway, not really absorbing anything. His heart skipped a beat though as he saw the statue of a small bearded centaur. He remembered seeing it before the attack. He looked closer and found that this was the very window through which he and Ginny had witnessed the beginning of the attack.

Harry looked around the small area and noticed a dusty plaque set into the wall. Moving to read it, he found his heart lifting. The plaque read 'The Hall of Hope" dedicated to those who have been separated by war, they will all meet in the end.'

Harry didn't know what he found so encouraging about the words but they struck a chord deep within him, and he continued his walking, with slightly less of a bad mood.

---

Harry moved his bacon from one side of his plate to the other, with his fork, occasionally reaching for his glass of pumpkin juice, only to decide that he wasn't thirsty. Ron was still in the hospital wing, and Hermione was in as bad a mood as Harry. Once or twice one would half-heartedly attempt conversation, only to be met with half-hearted replies. There was not a lot to talk about anyway, as there where less than half the school, spread out amongst the four tables. Also, the ceiling was a dull grey and rain was battering the castles, causing the windows to rattle in there frames.

Classes were called off after the third straight class where no-one heard a word the teachers spoke. Harry and Hermione returned to the common room, having exchanged but 15 words all day.

Harry sat moping, and staring into the fire, reminiscing about the times when he Ron and Hermione were carefree first years. 'Ya' Harry thought bitterly 'those glorious weeks'. Harry between frequent thoughts of Ron, and even more frequent thoughts of Ginny, Harry bitterly wondered what it would be like to have even a day where saving the world was not on his priority list.

Hermione stood up, declaring that she needed some fresh air, then promptly sat back down, looking as if she had seen the ghost of Winston Churchill. Harry really couldn't care less, so didn't even look. Hermione recovered and charged at the portrait hole, this was interesting enough to get Harry to move his head to watch. What he saw made his spirits rise... a little bit.

Ron was laying on the ground, beneath Hermione who was hugging him to death. The whole common room was staring at them. Then something amazing happened, someone smiled, then another one until the whole common room was smiling. Then a 2nd year girl started to giggle, and soon the whole common room was on the floor laughing. All but Harry, who was barley smiling. He was happy to see his friend up and about but there was still a hole in his heart. The sight of his friend was great, but he couldn't help but think of Ron's sister. Ron, having detached himself (somewhat unwillingly) from Hermione, moved towards Harry.

When Ron reached Harry, he found that words were inadequate. They hugged, something neither did on a regular basses.

"How are you, mate?" Harry asked.

"I've been better, Madam Pomfrey has let me come here for a few minutes but I can't stay." Ron answered. Ron wobbled a bit, and would have fallen in Hermione hadn't caught him. She helped him to a chair and he sat down. They talked for a few minutes before the subject turned to Ginny.

"How is my sister?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance before Hermione answered the question.

"We don't know" she informed him, his face took on a quality not unlike stone "We know she's alive but we don't know by how much or where she is. I wish I could give you better news."

"I wish you could too" Ron replied "What actually happened to her?"

"I don't know" Hermione said.

"Well..." Harry paused, deciding whether to tell them what he knew "Voldimort put the Cruciatus curse on her until she fainted."

Ron's face was unreadable. But Hermione's was one of confusion.

"That's impossible, the Cruciatus curse makes it impossible to faint." She told them.

"Then..."

"Mr. Weasley! I gave you 10 minutes it's been three quarters on an hour! Get back to the hospital wing."

"Just give me a second"

"NO! Summona!" She cast the spell and Ron was instantly transported to her side. She dragged him back to the hospital wing, much to his disapproval.

Hermione and Harry stayed up late into the night, figuring what this odd situation meant. The conversation was so important that it almost made Harry forget about Ginny. Almost.

_A/N: Not much to say, except REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I know this is a little less than happy right now but it will get lighter, eventualy. _

P.S.

Review, darn it!


	19. Ch 19 Ginny

CH 19 Ginny

_A/N: Sorry for the wait people, sometimes having a life can make me delay. Not to mention'Document Manager' being down, but don'tget me started. _

Restless night were adding up, almost 2 weeks of staying awake thinking. 2 weeks of uncertainty, had affected his marks, formerly Exceeds Expectations they were now hovering around dreadful. He wandered the castle aimlessly, occasionally furious but more often depressed. Ron and Hermione had been trying for weeks too cheer him up but to know avail-Ron was having trouble as he was still confined to the hospital wing.

The mood of the school was slowly improving but the cancellation of 3, and counting, Quidditch games had sent moral through the floor. Often one could see students gazing, depressed, into the fire holding there quill a few inches over there parchment, dripping ink. Even Ron's chess pieces seemed depressed as Harry and Ron battled, with Harry adding another spectacular defeat to his record.

The dull mood in the castle disappeared almost instantaneously however when Headmaster Dumbledore announced that a day of Quidditch would take place on December 22nd. He informed the student-at lunch time-that there would be a playoff style tournament, facing the houses against each other.

As classes resumed for the afternoon, the mood of the students was distinctly improved. All but one messy-black haired student who could be seen walking alone through the halls, with no purpose or focus, was giddy we glee at the prospect of Quidditch. For most of the afternoon Harry wandered the halls, hiding from students walking between classes.

Harry entered the room of requirement, to find that he was not the only occupant. The headmaster stood up from his rather plush chair and looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior the other day." He said.

"No it's…"

"NOT your fault Harry, I acted inappropriately and I am sorry" Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off "Yes Harry, you can see Ginny now."

For the first time in a fortnight Harry's sprits lifted. He was eager and apprehensive at the same time about seeing Ginny.

Wordlessly, the headmaster left the room with Harry on his heals. Dumbledore led the way through twists and turns until he stopped outside an unremarkable painting of Stuart the Stupid offering a cauldron cake to a leopard. He muttered something that Harry couldn't hear and waved his wand. The picture sneezed then ripped down the center, revealing the same picture but in nothing but differing shades of pink. The headmaster waved his wand again and a door opened on the far side of the hall. Dumbledore entered the new door and Harry followed, seeing that it was a smaller version of the hospital wing.

In the center of the room was a bed, containing a frail-looking but conscious red-head. Harry was at her side in a flash, looking her in the eye.

"Harry!" relief was evident on her face, as she pulled him close into a kiss. The two enjoyed there moment of togetherness as the professor looked on in silence. When they broke the embrace the headmaster felt ready to remind them he was president.

"Neither of you have been yourselves since you were separated." He informed the couple.

"I missed you" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"I missed you too" she told him.

"You both are very brave; standing up to the dark lord isn't easy for any witch or wizard." Dumbledore couldn't have said anything to wipe the smiles off there face faster "There was a spell you used Harry that is of great importance. Do you remember using it?"

"I don't remember much after…" Harry swallowed, pain visible on his face "He cursed her"

"That is another matter, the curse was actually a combination of curses and an enchantment"

"Slow down, I have a bit of a headache." Ginny requested.

"I think you've had enough for today, get some rest." Dumbledore instructed.

"I want to know more! I'm not tired…" the yawn gave away her lie and she gave up, lying back in bed.

"Let's go Harry" Dumbledore insisted.

"NO!" both Harry and Ginny objected.

"By now I've realized there's no point in arguing with you too, go ahead stay here. But only for tonight." Dumbledore gave in.

He waved his wand, creating another bed out of thin air. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance at this, watching Dumbledore leave with a distinct twinkle in his eye.

"I…" Harry tried to say what he felt but couldn't find the words.

Ginny put her finger over her lips and motioned for Harry to lie down. He did so and she held his hand as she fell slowly to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. Harry soon joined her, and for the first time in over a fortnight he had a solid night sleep.


	20. Ch 20 Releif and Peril

Ch 20 _Relief and Peril_

_A/N: 20 chapters! Wow! _

Waking up next to Ginny was the nicest thing Harry had experienced in a long time. All thoughts and depressing memories were forgotten, and he was content to lie there next to her.

Harry watched, fascinated, as Ginny began to stir. She stretched and rolled lazily over to look Harry in the face.

"Good morning, love." She greeted him.

"Morning" he replied, thinking how the term 'love' couldn't have summed up his feelings better "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" She replied honestly "my headache is not as bad though"

They lay there for a long time, simply talking, or saying nothing at all and being content in the other's company.

Dumbledore came into the room late in the morning to remind Harry that he still had classes. He also told Ginny that she was free to attend classes as well. When Ginny asked Dumbledore what class Harry had next his smile broadened as he replied 'Advanced Battle Magic'.

As the weeks began to fly by, and Christmas approached, Harry was happier than he ever had been. Almost losing Ginny had made Harry realize how much she meant to him. He was happy and it was apparent, and his change of mood was the subject of many of Ron's jokes.

The week before Christmas Harry realized that it was just that. He could be heard one night muttering curses as he devised a list of presents that he could get for people.

Ron was released from the hospital wing the on December 19th and became Harry's helper in getting his presents in time.

"How could you forget Christmas presents?" he asked Harry "You have to get them EVERY YEAR!"

"Sod off" was the response he got from Harry who's head was buried in a catalog entitled 'Christmas Presents for the Special Witch in your life'

"There is nothing in here!" Harry declared throwing the catalog to the ground and picking up_ Only Idiots give bad Christmas Presents, Don't be an idiot! _

Giving up looking for his last present, the one for Ron himself, Harry began to talk.

"Why would you stay here for Christmas, when you can go home?"

"I would much rather be here… that and my mother doesn't think it's safe outside the castle."

The happy bubble that Harry had been living in for weeks popped, he had pushed Voldimort to the back of his mind and liked it that way. There was an awkward silence as Ron and Harry both thought about the implications of the statement.

Harry pondered what he knew about Voldimort's current situation. Not much he concluded. Harry cursed himself for his lack of attention to the Daily Prophet, although based on his history with that paper he had no reason to read it.

"I give up" he declared flopping onto his bed and closing his four-poster "Good night."

"It's 7:30!" Ron protested.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Harry responded dryly.

"Ginny was looking forward to tonight. But I'll tell her your too tired" he replied.

Harry ripped his curtains open at lightning speed, too see Ron's already wide grin widen.

"Was wondering whether you forgot." He said.

"Harry checked his watch, knowing full-well that it was seven thirty. He ran down the stairs to the common room, Voldimort and sleep forgotten. He tore through the portrait hole, and raced down the corridor, ignoring the protests of the fat lady. He rounded a bend and ran face first into professor Snape. Harry was knocked to the ground, clutching a bleeding nose. Within seconds he realized that other areas of his face were bleeding. As he lost consciousness he understood why he was bleeding, and why it hurt so much.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon (subject to health of author, homework load and computer problems). I should get to Christmas within the next chapter or two. I **am **sorry about the delay for the chapters but I have other things that sometimes get in the way. As always REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Have a jolly good day!


	21. Ch 21 Merry Christmas Love

Ch 21 I love you

Harry fell in and out of consciousness he heard vague voices around him. He was unaware of how long he lay there; all he knew was the throbbing in his head.

Harry sat up in bed, looking around the hospital wing. He used his hand to summon his glasses and levitate them directly onto his face. Ron was sitting by his bed, looking worriedly at Hermione who was pale and had bags under her eyes.

"I just got out of this place" Ron grumbled.

Harry sat up in bed, a mistake he decided after splitting pain coursed through his head.

Ron was at his side in an instant, looking very worried.

"Bloody hell mate! You put a scare into us!" Ron told Harry.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked, yawning.

"I could ask the same of you" he replied, placing his head back on the pillows.

"Oh that's nothing, Harry she's looked worse latly." Ron interjected.

"What do you mean lately? How long have I been unconscious?" Harry demanded.

"Bout a week" Ron replied.

"A week!? That makes it…"

"Happy Christmas Harry" Hermione confirmed Harry's fears.

Harry muttered a curse.

"So what happened to you?" Ron wondered.

"I was running to meet Ginny" at this Ron began to snigger until Hermione hit him on the side of the head and Harry stuck out his tongue "when I ran into Snape carrying some giant hunk of metal."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, and smiled.

"That would be the cannon" Hermione told Harry.

"A cannon? That didn't look like any cannon I know"

"It's a magical cannon, it amplifies spells. Dumbledore has been using the DA and the Prefects to fortify the castle… secretly of course, as he doesn't want to scare the student body so close to Christmas."

"And I was unconscious this whole time!?" Harry asked.

"Yep, the day after the accident Dumbledore told the DA of the plan." Ron told Harry.

"Well…" Harry started before realizing that he had nothing to say.

A flame-red haired witch entered the Hospital wing with a bag on her shoulder. She caught sight of Harry and through the bag to the floor and ran straight at him, unceremoniously shoving her brother off his chair in the process.

"Ginny!" Harry said, hugging her close. Ginny responded by kissing him, passionately.

"I missed you!" she said, breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

"Merry Christmas, Harry. I love you."

"I love you!"

A/N: This comes out about Christmas time, it's really about Christmas time… little coincidence don't you think? Hey, sorry about the delay but you know Christmas shopping, homework, winning debate tournaments (thank you! Thank you! Hold your applause!) you know the usual. A little shorter than usual but what the heck, it'll be ok. Ok, all of you must review, and before I forget merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year (unless I write some more in the meantime).


	22. Ch 22 Defenses

CH 22 Defenses

Over the next few days Harry's Christmas presents trickled in. Madam Pomfrey gave him one or two at a time-she said that she didn't want to overload him so quickly after regaining consciousness. By New Years Eve Harry had gotten all of his presents: a book on Magical Defense from Hermione, a Quidditch encyclopedia from Ron, a blessed amulet from Ginny and a burnt out light bulb from the Dursleys.

Harry was released on New Years Eve, under strict orders not to attend the Gryffindor party. So naturally he went straight to the common room and grabbed a butterbeer- dropping onto a couch beside Ginny, and kissing her hello.

The party wasn't very entertaining, and Harry was thinking of leaving when a cheer rose from the portrait hole.

"It's 10:00 and the party is here!" came the voice of… Fred Weasley?

"That's right, Lady's, gentlemen and Magical creatures the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes party team is here!!!" George Weasley's voice confirmed.

"God no…" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Why is this bad?" Ron asked "The party is going nowhere as it is"

"There was a fire at the last one of these!" Ginny said - Hermione tensed.

"They promised not to use the nuclear fireworks inside anymore!" Ron insisted. He turned and, seeing the look on Hermione's face, reassured her "They weren't really nuclear, it was just a name… but they did spit fire."

"Thanks, I feel much better." Hermione said, obviously not meaning it.

"And here we are!" Fred announced, approaching the couch that the group was sitting on.

"Happy to see us?" George asked.

"Yes" Ginny said, hugging her brother.

"No" Hermione said eyeing the suitcase Fred was carrying.

"Relax, it's nothing illegal…"

"Well almost nothing illegal."

"Let's go, Harry." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

The pair left the common room quietly, leaving the sounds of conversation and arguing behind. They walked the deserted corridors of the castle, avoiding Filch and roming teachers as best they could. There wandering took them to the owlery, where they called for Hedwig and talked as they stroked the majestic bird.

"It's been a strange week Harry" Ginny said "So much has happened and you havn't been around for any of it."

"What all happened?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore sent for the DA and told us of his plan..."

"Which was?" Harry asked.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to that. He said that a reliable source has informed him that Voldimort was very keen on attacking the castle. Apparently, he thinks that Dumbledore is so old he's losing power."

"Can that happen?"

"Of course it can, as people age they lose some of their magical control. So Dumbledore wants to make sure that the castle is safe."

"What all has he done?"

"I suppose the cannon is the biggest one" Ginny told Harry "And I know because Me and Hermione have been the ones organizing without you"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? You were unconscious!"

"Ya well…"

Harry was cut off by a small explosion from the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Well that should keep the teachers busy. Do you want to look at some of the defenses?" Ginny asked.

"I'd love to." Harry replied.

Ginny and Harry walked to the astronomy tower. They walked in silence, staying well clear of Gryffindor tower; where Fred and George were likely talking there was out of criminal charges.

"Here is the cannon" Ginny announced, after they arrived at the astronomy tower.

"Yes, that's what Snape was carrying" Harry confirmed.

"That would have hurt" Ginny said.

"It knocked me out." Harry replied.

"For a week as it were"

"What other defenses are there?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has a couple of trap curses on the lawns and there are several safe-points where our side can either hide or prepare for an attack."

"What about the castle itself?"

"The towers have special windows that allow people to shoot while being safe from attack"

"Sounds like he's been thinking." Harry said.

"The strategy is defiantly in place" Ginny said.

"Isn't this a great view?" Harry asked.

"It is." Ginny agreed.

The pair sat long into the night, talking about everything and nothing. They never did return to their dormitories, but slept in the tower.

About 2 in the morning an old wizard entered the tower, but seeing a couple on the floor he turned around and left, smiling.


	23. Ch 23 Game Prep

Ch 23 Game Prep

The next morning, New Years Day, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the common room. They were lucky that no one was in the common room, as they were all in their dormitories sleeping it off.

"This must have been some party!" Ginny commented.

Harry responded by almost tripping on a 4th year, who had fallen asleep on the couch and had fallen off at some point during the night. He then slipped on the remnants of a shattered butterbeer bottle.

"Why would someone break a bottle? What purpose does that serve?" Harry wondered aloud, not expecting a reply.

"We had better get back to our dormitories before our roommates wake up and find us gone." Ginny said.

"Bye, love." Harry replied, kissing her. As Harry walked back to his dormitory he thought about the word love, he liked how it sounded when addressing Ginny.

Harry changed into his pajamas and closed his four-poster, but could not go back to sleep. So he lay there, going over the castle's defenses until Ron awoke.

"Harry wake up!" Ron said, pulling open the curtains around Harry's bed.

"Why?" Harry asked, doing his best to act as if he'd been asleep.

"I thought we could go for an early morning flight; you know warm-up."

"Warm-up for what?" Harry asked, pretending to wipe sleep from his eyes.

"Quidditch game today, mate" Ron told him, and seeing the blank look on his face continued "you remember there was supposed to be a game on the 22nd, well it was delayed so that you could play."

"Why did no one tell me this?" Harry asked.

"Guess we must have forgotten, in the excitement of having you back." Ron said "Hurry and change, as captain you need to have a feel for the conditions."

Harry changed into his robes quickly, he grabbed his broom and went with Ron to the Quidditch pitch.

It was a nice day, almost perfect for Quidditch, but with too much sun. Downward passes were the order of the day, Harry concluded.

They walked back to the castle, exhausted. They sat down at the breakfast table, and caught the last end of a conversation about latenta charms involving Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

Harry sat down, feeling slightly light headed, and filled his plate with bacon.

"Morning Harry, and Happy New Year" Hermione greeted him "I noticed that you weren't at the party, where were you?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance.

"I was out for a walk." Harry replied, but seeing Ginny flinch told him that he had said something wrong.

"Funny" Hermione started, smiling slightly "Ginny was out for a walk at around the same time."

"Uh… so, why did no one tell me about Quidditch today?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Like I said, we all forgot in the excitement." Ron said, he obviously had not drawn the conclusion Hermione had and thankfully Hermione dropped it.

Half an hour before game time Harry, Ron, and Ginny headed for the Quidditch pitch. They changed into their robes and waited for Harry's inevitable prep talk.

"I am not very good at this, but here it goes. I've already been on the pitch and the sun is the biggest problem. The solution is downward passes. Try to receive the ball at a low altitude and then fly up and pass back down, that way, intercepting players are looking into the sun. The only problem is, our receiver will be too. So, I've enlisted Hermione Granger to help us out.

Hermione walked into the locker room, and looked around.

"I have a simple charm to keep the sun from your eyes." She said, pointing her wand at Alex Hornbee "Flutter-Sunbeam."

She did the same spell to all the team members, before turning to leave.

"Hold on" Alex piped up "How do we know that the Slytherins haven't used the same charm?" 

"Two reasons: first, this is the Slytherins we are talking about; they aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed, second, this spell is only in one book in the library, and I have it safely in my bag" Hermione said, lifting a book out of her schoolbag.

"Ok, let's win!"

_A/N: There will be a Quidditch game in the next one, jeeze I hope I do it justice. Thanks for all your reviews; they inspired me to get this chapter out. Keep em coming. The next one likely won't be out till the new year, as I have a curling bonspiel and that wil keep me busy for the next two days. _

_P.S. My birthday is tomorrow (and I accept gifts). _

_Happy New Year!_

_-HarryGinny_


	24. Ch 24 Game Time

Ch 24 Game Time

Harry led his team out onto the pitch, confidently moving towards the Slytherin players. Harry noted that the wind had picked up, and added that to his list of concerns.

He approached Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin captain, and shook his hand. For the first time in Harry's memory the Slytherin didn't try to break his hand, and that if anything scared Harry the most. When Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the balls were released, the Slytherins let the Gryffindor team have the ball, bowing and letting it go.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked as he shot towards their goal post.

"I have no idea, mate." Harry replied, but decided to keep an extra close watch on Draco.

As Ginny swooped and grabbed the Quaffle, Harry rocketed to the top of the pitch, scanning the scene below him. Harry zoned out, all of his being focused on finding the snitch. He was looking intently across the pitch, hoping to see a glint of gold, when he happened to catch a bit of the announcer's voice through the wind:

"Gryffindor's Ginny Weasley scores her 9th goal, bringing the total Gryffindor point total to 100 while Slytherin sits at…"

Harry didn't catch the rest of the comment but he scarcely noticed because at that moment a throb went through his head. At first Harry thought it was his scar, but he soon realized that it was more of a dull pulsing all around his head, and didn't no whether to be relieved or not.

His head got worse and Harry tried to tune it out, but to little avail. The game went on and Slytherin closed the gap between the two teams. Now it was anyone's guess as to who would win, this heated Quidditch match. Then, as abruptly and surprisingly as it had started, the Slytherin's good behavior ended, and there good manners became broken rules left right and center. This, while providing penalty shots, confused the Gryffindor players and put them off their game, allowing Slytherin to get ahead.

Harry's increasingly aching head was now filled with this fact and his mission to find the snitch.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and signaled to Madam Hooch to call a time-out.

"What's the score?" Harry called to Ron as they landed.

"190-110" Ron replied, looking sad.

"We were doing so well!" Ginny said, pounding her fist into her other hand.

"Ok" Harry said "we can do this. They tried to shake us by switching tactics mid game…"

"They succeeded" Ron cut in.

"Quiet!" Harry ordered "Let's get this game under control, and let's start with stopping the next goal and getting two of our own, K? Now all we need to do is get Ron to knock the ball to Ginny who will pass down to Alex, who will pass back and score. Oh, and beaters, kill Malfoy."

Harry led his team back to the air, and watched the plan he had just outlined preformed perfectly. He cheered when the team scored again and laughed when Malfoy was knocked to the ground by a bludger.

Harry's head, which had become less painful on the ground, was now throbbing painfully. Harry began to wonder about the snitch, which hadn't shown itself to either player as yet. Then Harry noticed a glitter of gold above him and slightly to his left. He rocketed forward and snatched the snitch.

"Victory to Gryffindor!" Shouted the commentator as the stands erupted in cheers. The cheers only quieted when a curse flew through the air, narrowly missing Ginny, and Professor McGonagall hastened to investigate.

As Harry landed his broom, his head pounding, he closed his eyes. He opened them minutes later, with his back on the ground, Madam Pomfrey leaning over him.

"I was afraid of this" She said "That blow to the head is acting up. I'm pleased to say that this is nothing serious, but I'm afraid that I must ground you for the next month."

These words were greeted with either protests or offense from Harry's team. Harry was about to join the protestors but when he took a look at Madam Pomfrey's eyes he regretfully agreed. Getting up and trudging back to the locker room.

"Well" Harry announced to the empty room "At least it will give me time to learn about the defenses."

But that was little condolence as he went to take his shower, the joy of Victoria completely gone from his mind.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay, but homework started and other stuff, ya know how it is (and if you don't pretend you do). Hope you all had a nice new years and an easy start to school/work or whatever. I'll see about getting the next chapter out. As always thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Good day, eh? _


	25. Ch 25 Night Harry

Ch 25 Night Harry

A/N: Don't ask about the delay… all I have to say is "Finals"

"Get over it, mate" Ron tried to console Harry at breakfast the next morning.

"Yea, at least you don't have a broken arm" Ginny said.

"Or neck" Ron added bluntly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's lack of tact and his morning got better from there. His classes went well, even Snap's was bearable, something that happened very rarely.

At lunch, Professor Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office. He came, naturally, accompanied by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"I see you've brought a few associates to this meeting" Dumbledore observed as the 4 walked through his office door "Did the note I sent not say 'private meeting'?"

"To me private means only the four of us" Harry declared, matching Dumbledore's tones of light amusement.

"What's up, professor?" Hermione asked, taking first of four chairs that Dumbledore created with a single swish of his wand.

"As all of you but Harry know, this castle now has several layers of defense, should there ever be an attack upon it's grounds." Dumbledore started.

"Professor…" Ginny piped up "I actually already told Harry most of this. In fact, I've shown him most of the defenses personally."

Hermione giggled but, fortunately for Harry, Ron didn't understand the conclusion Hermione was drawing. Hermione knew about his overnight stay with Ginny and didn't know that they hadn't done anything… ill-disciplined. Ron hopped that Hermione wouldn't tell Ron because Ron's overactive imagination was sure to draw many false conclusions.

"I see" the headmaster said, obviously drawing the situation from the faces of the students before him "Then let's go into the details. I'm sure Harry was slightly... preoccupied that night"

"Or day" Harry added hurriedly.

"Indeed" The headmaster agreed "Shall we proceed?" He asked indicating the door and gesturing for his guests to proceed.

They were on the front lawns when the headmaster finally stopped to talk.

"Here is our first layer of defense…"

--

"I'm exhausted" Ron declared, flopping onto a couch in the common room.

"Me too" Hermione agreed, flopping next to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"You know he's tired when he won't bother getting up and going to supper" Ginny said to Harry, as she sat on a chair next too the couch he was laying on.

"You look sad, Harry" She noted. Upon looking, she found Ron and Hermione to be kissing, off in their own little world.

"I kinda am" Harry admitted "It depresses me, thinking that Hogwarts might be attacked."

"You need to cheer up" Ginny said.

"I will eventu…" Harry started to say "Hey!" he protested after Ginny unceremoniously jumped onto him, landing in his lap, causing him to sit up.

"You'll pay for this" He told her, getting out his wand.

"Going to jinx me?" She asked, wearing a cheeky smile.

"Nope" Harry said, raising the wand. Ginny scrambled from the couch trying to hide behind Ron's head.

Harry sent a tickling charm at her, missing but hitting Ron square in the chest. He removed it, apologizing

"That's it Harry!" Ron declared drawing his own wand and shooting a laughing charm at Harry. Harry blocked the charm easily but failed to defend against Hermione's ear-tap-dance jinx that had just missed Ginny.

"Lucky everyone is at dinner, or we would have civilian casualties." Ginny pointed out, blocking Ron's attempt to transfigure her ears into tea cups and sending a laughing spell at him.

"I disapprove!" Hermione tried to convince herself, all the while dueling with Ron.

A scream, followed by laughter, echoed from the portrait hole as a tickling charm ricocheted off of Harry's shield charm and hit professor McGonagall square in the chest.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded between bouts of laughter.

"Finite Incantasium!" Hermione exclaimed quickly.

"What are you four doing?" McGonagall demanded, getting up.

"Homework?" Ron tried. After a 2 second pause the whole room burst out laughing. The professor tried to keep a straight face but failed and joined the rest of the room in their mirth.

When she managed to get herself under control professor McGonagall scolded the four but let them off without punishment.

"That was interesting" Ginny said, too the three now comfortably sitting around a table, ignoring the increasing number of students around them.

"What a great end to a great day. I'm off to bed, night all." Harry said, before kissing Ginny goodnight.

"Night Harry" Ginny said.

_A/N: Like I said before, Finals. Even now, I'm just on a break from studying. Oh well, can't complain. Keep reading and keep reviewing. See ya later. _


	26. Ch 26 Bad day

Ch 26 Bad day

_A/N: The wait is due to a lot of personal things. I won't go into details but here it is_

_Finally. _

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, protesting against the pillow that had hit him in the face, interrupting a very pleasant dream involving him and Ginny.

"Get up" Ron replied, obviously the source of the offending pillow.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked

"Stop dreaming about my sister and get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Uh-huh" Harry replied, not realizing what he was responding too.

"Let's get to class!" Ron insisted.

"We got another hour" Harry told him rolling over.

"Double check that watch" Ron ordered, falling over in the process on putting on a sock.

Harry did as instructed and found that he had a mere four minutes to get across the castle to Professor Flitwick's class. Harry hurried to dress and he and Ron ran for class.

They spun into an empty hallway, taking a shortcut. Sprinting for several meters down the empty hall winded Harry and his pace slowed. Ron, however, didn't slow and tripped over the cat. Ron got to his feet and kept running, slower now and with a slight limp.

The two spun into another hallway and ran straight into their class, leaving. Ron's cuss was lost in the murmur in the crowd. The pair struggled through second period and collapsed at the Gryffindor table during lunch.

"How in the hell, does a day go so wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry replied, moving his plate out of the way to put his head on the table instead.

"Maybe, if you would have woken up on time, eaten a proper breakfast, gotten to class on time, studied for your transfiguration test and not told Professor McGonagall that she looked like a Bogart, your day would have been different." Hermione said as she sat on the table.

"Thank you, my dear" Ron greeted her "If only you had woken me up."

"I can't go up to your dorm, it's against the rules" she replied.

"No, you thought it would be funny to let them sleep late" Ginny contradicted, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Thanks…" Hermione said to Ginny, cutting off the protests of Ron and Harry.

The discussion, nay argument, was only ended by Neville coming and sitting down.

"I need to talk to you" Neville said.

"Whitn bouter?" Ron asked, through a mouthful.

"What about?" Hermione clarified, emphasizing each word and being sure to speak clearly. Ron replied with a glare.

"Not here" Neville replied, standing up and leaving "We'll meet at 7 tonight, you know where"

"I don't" Ron said as Neville walked away.

"The room of requirement, you idiot" Ginny told him.

"Oh" Ron blushed, realizing his mistake.

_A/N: Again, my apologies on the lateness of this. I know a month is a long time but hey, I have my reasons. More to come. Soon. I promise. _


	27. Ch 27 THe Insider

**Ch 27 The Insider **

_A/N: not as soon as I figured… sorry!_

Seven o'clock came quickly, and Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting and waiting. Tonight the room was large, with comfy armchairs and bookshelves with every imaginable book on them.

"Where the bloody hell is Neville?" Ron asked "It 7:40 and he's not here yet! HE should have been hear a half hour ago!"

Just as Ron was saying this the door was opening, and Neville strode in. Harry seemed to be the only one who noticed that the minute hand on the clock seemed to move back one half hour. So Harry thought, the room had a sense of humor.

"Listen, sorry to keep you waiting but this is important." Neville said.

"Please Neville, don't beat around the bush" Ron said sarcastically "let's avoid the small talk"

Hermione back handed him and motioned for Neville to continue. Neville took a seat beside Harry then, deciding against it, rose again.

"The Dark Lord… Voldimort" Ron only flinched a bit "is mobilizing." Neville informed them.

"How so?" Ron demanded.

"He's obviously getting to that" Hermione scolded him.

"Quit arguing like an old married couple and pay attention" Ginny demanded "I want to listen to what he has to say"

Silence fell through the room, giving the impression that something big was about to happen.

"Voldimort" another cringe from Ron "is organizing an organization like ours… here in the school."

"He's what!" Hermione demanded.

"Organizing a secret spy group here in the castle." Neville confirmed.

"If it's so secret how do you know about it?" Harry asked.

"I have my sources, even is Slytherin house." Neville answered, with just a note of pride in his voice "and the tools Fred and George gave me at the beginning of the year have sure helped. From what I hear, Voldimort has a potential mole in the DA"

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed.

"I wish I was, Ron, I wish I was" Neville told him.

"Who could it be?" Hermione asked.

The five sat discussing the ramifications and identity of the mole. They poured over many different suspects but Harry had a secret fear. As the discussion began to slow Harry told them his fear.

"Cho Chang, she's mad at me right now. But would she be mad enough to join Voldimort?"

"I don't know…" Ginny offered.

"I bet it was her!" Ron declared "You've said it yourself Hermione that love can drive a person to madness."

"When did she say that, Ron?" Ginny asked, a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Yes, well… I'd rather not get into that." Ron told her.

"He as a point" Hermione conceded "and she's the best lead we've got."

"I'll get on it right away." Neville declared "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep."

"You deserve it, after what you've been doing for the last while" Ginny told him.

"Thanks" Neville said, blushing a bit.

Neville departed as did Ron and Hermione.

"God knows what those to are going to get up to." Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"What should we go do" Harry asked, smirking only a little.

"Go to bed." Ginny replied.

"Oh really?" Harry asked.

"In separate beds" Ginny clarified for him.

There was a brief pause, not an awkward one, but a pause none the less.

"Harry, you look exhausted." Ginny finally broke the silence.

"I've never been more wide awake." He told her.

"You look like you've been carrying the world on you're shoulders." Ginny observed.

"What most people forget is… I am."

"Harry, don't say that! It's like a pyramid, you may be at the top, but there is an entire network of friends and supporters lifting you up and supporting you." Ginny told him.

"I need to hear that, Gin" Harry told her "You have no idea how much I need to hear that"

Ginny took Harry in a loving embrace, holding him for a long time.

"Gin, instead of going to bed, do ya feel like a walk" Harry asked, after what seemed like a decade.

"I do, but what about curfew?" Ginny asked.

"We can be careful" Harry said.

"So we can" Ginny said.

They walked around the lake by the light of the moon. They said nothing, but yet a lot was communicated. They ran into no professors as they reentered the castle, whether that was coincidence or whether the teachers we're avoiding him Harry couldn't decided.

As Harry bid Ginny goodnight he told her how much he appreciated her support. He told her that he loved her, and he told her that he was tired. They said goodnight and went to bed. Harry had to think long and hard about a lot of things. He missed Quidditch impossibly bad, his month was almost up but it felt a lot longer. He worried about Voldimort and his followers, he worried about everything. Even as Harry fell asleep, his worries became bad dreams.

_A/N: Sorry bout the delay, just not working for me. I had to finish a play I was writing before focusing on this. Anywho, hope this peeks your interest again. Please review! Reviews give me inspiration to write more. Hope to hear from you all. _


	28. Ch 28 Ginny's Secret

**Ch 28 Ginny's Secret **

_A/N: Long time no see eh? Lot's of excuses… here be the chapter… _

Harry was finally back on the pitch, pushing his team during practices. He pushed himself hardest of all, working through his worries and stress with physical exercise. He couldn't stand waiting and that was all anyone could do.

Harry had spoken to Dumbledore the day after Neville's report and the headmaster had many words of wisdom. Only one of the headmaster's observations actually gave Harry some confidence: "Sitting and waiting is infinitely better than dying." It was sad, Harry thought skeptically, that the only thing that gave him confidence was comparing his situation to death. There were some times, like during Potions class for example, when Harry almost wondered if death would be a more pleasant option.

The one thing that kept Harry going through his day was the knowledge that he would see Ginny at the end of it. He needed her he realized, he needed her more than anyone, but he also knew that she needed him.

The practice was going well, the Chasers knew each other so well that they didn't have to look to know where the others were. They did extravagant plays, the only thing that kept them from scoring all the time was Ron's keeping skills. Ron's game had improved at least as much as the chasers, he was now almost at the level of former Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

"Ok, everybody here" Harry shouted.

The team didn't hear him so they kept right on playing. Harry called again, but with no luck. He finally produced his wand and summoned each member of the team in turn to him.

"Jesus Harry! You could've called us!" Ron said, picking himself of the ground, he was the only one who hadn't landed on their feet.

Harry laughed, not bothering to tell them that he had called them. Harry told them that the practice was over, complimenting their teamwork.

As the team sauntered away Harry called for Ginny.

"Wanna go for a walk to cool down?"

"Love to" Ginny replied,

They walked to the lake in silence, just holding hands. They sat on the little sand that formed a ring around the lake, and watched as two of the giant squid's tentacles splashed above the water, creating ripples that moved slowly outward until they lapped upon the shore.

"What's on your mind" Ginny asked, knowing that he had a lot that could be on his mind.

"You know, the usual" Harry lied.

"Come on Harry, really, what's up?" she persisted.

"I'm worried about what Neville said, the next DA meeting is on Saturday, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it" Harry confided, surprising himself at how easily he had given in.

"We don't even know if Neville's right" Ginny offered, unsure of who she was trying to convince.

There was a long pause; both were trying to think of what to say.

"Harry, do you remember the battle with Lestrange above the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny asked.

"Vaguely, I remember the battle with Voldimort a lot better." Harry replied shuddering slightly.

"I used a spell I'd only read about, The Intercepting Charm. The charm itself is quite simple, but it comes at a cost" she told him.

"What cost?" Harry asked, now visibly worried.

"I don't know." Ginny responded.

"What do you mean" Harry asked, confusion showing on his face.

"I mean that I don't know. I'll have to pay a price for the success of the charm. It could happen at anytime, it could be tomorrow, or when I'm 85. It could be as small as tripping or as large as dying a horrible death. Though judging by the size of the curse I blocked, it'll be a large cost."

"Why tell me now?" Harry asked.

"You need to know." She replied.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take" Harry said, leaning his head on his hands.

"You need to talk to Dumbledore, you need to get the facts and start piecing together what you know. If you don't, you'll be face to face with Voldimort and you won't have a clue."

They sat in silence for a long time. Both letting the truth of what Ginny had said sink in.

"Ginny, I'm going to see the Headmaster in the morning, you wanna come?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, well, maybe for the world…"

"Funny." Harry said.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the castle" Ginny challenged.

"On 3" Harry replied "One" and he took off. Ginny laughed and stood up, mounted her broom and raced after him, overtaking him in seconds.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry called after her and mounted his own broom. Harry's was faster but Ginny had a head start. Ginny beet Harry to the castle by a quarter of a second and the pair stumbled into the entrance hall laughing.

Their laughter ceased after they saw the tall form of Professor McGonagall on the stairs in front of them.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley you are out after curfew." She called to them.

"I'm sorry Professor…" Harry started but was cut off.

"Quite all right, I've done my duty." And McGonagall turned on her heal and marched off.

The pair looked at each other, shrugged and then carried on to the common room laughing, though a little more quietly.

_A/N: Ok, by popular demand I am requesting a beta. Any takers? I need a beta for 3 purposes:_

_1) To keep me from not bothering to write (anyone good at pestering?)_

_2) To correct the many errors in my writing and_

_3) To give me hints and advice when I get stuck_

_All this will lead to more frequent updates, get it? It does feel good to get writing again. Looking forward to HBP, eh? _


	29. Ch 29 The Idea

**Ch 29 The Idea**

_A/N: Record time I think…_

"Welcome, Harry and..." the headmaster laughed "Ginny of course"

"Professor" Ginny greeted the bearded man warmly.

"I hear you have some questions, to which you want answers." Dumbledore started the discussion.

"I just want to understand what's been going on. It's a lot to keep track of. If I'm going to end up fighting Voldimort I want to be as informed as I can" Harry told the older man.

"Harry, believe me when I say that I know little more than you. I'll tell you what I do know however" The Headmaster said, foreseeing the outrage of the young boy before him.

"That's all I can ask of you" Harry told Dumbledore.

"A mature and reasonable attitude." The Professor commented, stroking his long beard "I must tell you something, I trust you not to rip my head off"

"You have m word on that" Harry said, smiling, happy that the Headmaster was joking about his past reactions as opposed to fuming.

"I've used a charm on you which proved my thinking. You two are in love" neither of the students before Dumbledore blushed "This is the only thing that will protect you both. I understand that you, Mrs. Weasley, are now under the effects of an intercepting charm. You can almost bet that your upcoming troubles will be related to Voldimort. Only your bond can get you through that." Dumbledore paused and took a deep breath before continuing "I believe Voldimort is learning from his mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"More than once we've defeated him with ancient magic, know it appears that he's doing the same. You told me that he wanted to know whose plan it was to retake Hogsmead; I think I've found out why." Dumbledore slid a nondescript book across the table.

Ginny opened the book to its first page and her jaw dropped, written across the page in what looked like blood were the words 'Guarantee of Death, incantations to end life'.

"Page 16" Dumbledore told her.

She flipped to the appropriate page and gasped again. The words in blood were now 'His plan will fail and he will die'.

"They don't beet around the bush with their titles do they?" Harry asked, receiving a wry smile from the Professor and a shaky laugh from Ginny.

"Voldimort found this ancient spell that would allow him to drain the magic from your very soul. All he needed to know what the plan's intent was, who created the plan, and be able to convince himself that if the plan succeeded some personal harm would befall him."

"Convince himself?"

"Yes, he had to know deep in his soul that it would be bad for him if it succeeded." Dumbledore responded to Harry's question.

"Who would create such a spell? Or pass it on?" Ginny asked.

"This spell dates back to prehistoric days when dark and light magical clans warred. The light mages used this to protect themselves and all nature from evil. Eventually, the followers of the dark arts twisted it for their own, more evil use." Dumbledore sighed heavily, placing his glasses on the desk and rubbing his eyes.

"What would have happened had he succeeded?" Harry asked, fearing the answer. Harry felt Ginny's hand find his and give it a comforting squeeze.

"The evil version of this spell is terrible for two reasons. Not only does it drain the magic from a person, it leaves their soul trapped on earth forever." Dumbledore informed the pair.

"They become a ghost?" Harry asked.

"No, much worse than that." Dumbledore said gravely "One requires magic to become a ghost, this is simply an agonized spirit, without form or mind, just living for eternity in pain." Dumbledore educated them.

"Would it be possible to keep a sprit like that contained?" Harry asked suddenly, after a short pause.

"Possible, by no means easy but possible." Dumbledore replied, looking slightly confused.

"I have an idea." Harry said "The idea."

"What idea?" Ginny asked.

"The idea that will win the war."

"We just need one thing…" Harry said "The DA"

_A/N: Ha! There it is. Still looking for a beta, and WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS? If you read leave a short little comment, talk about the whether for all I care but REVIEW! _


	30. Ch 30 Dealing with the DA

**Ch 30 Dealing with the DA**

The DA was assembled before Harry, all looking intent on what he had to say.

Saturday night had come to fast as far as Harry was concerned, as he and his friends had had to move fast. Hermione did what she did best, research. Ron and Harry discussed the best way and how much to tell the DA of their plans. Ginny hustled between all of them, giving them notes from Hermione and giving her opinion of the things.

It had been only several hours ago that they had had a proper chance to talk all together.

3 o'clock Saturday Afternoon

"I don't like the idea of mixing these to charms" Hermione was saying as Ginny came into the common room and sat down beside them.

"Good, now we can talk about something interesting." Ron said, earning a glare from Hermione.

"We can't tell the DA the whole plan, not with the possibility of mole in the group." Ron said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Ginny said "look, we need to tell them something if their going to help us build the chamber."

"Let me see if I got this right" Ron started "We're building a Giant magical prison cell underneath Hogwarts to hold Voldimort's spirit forever?"

"That's right Ron" Hermione told him

"After he attacks the school, Harry lures him down their and they fight to the death?" Ron inquired.

"Right again, Ron." Hermione said, then after a moments pause continued "What if we tell them we're building an underground training room?"

"They'd wonder why we never use it." Ginny replied, shaking her head thoughtfully.

"What if we tell them it's a room for Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"They'll wonder why he got them to build it when he's never asked anything of them before" Hermione commented, a look of frustration on her face.

"What if we tell them a half truth" Ginny piped up "We'll tell them the chamber is to hide a great treasure. That will lure Voldimort their as well!"

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're right" Hermione agreed.

"That's it then?" Ron asked.

"Let's get the room ready for the big news." Ginny led the way out of the common room.

the present

Harry cleared his throat and began "My friends, we have a new mission. This will be tough and painstaking. Professor Dumbledore has trusted us with this and we must not let him down. We are to build and seal a chamber that will house a magnificent treasure. What treasure, I do not know, but I am told it is of the utmost importance to this school and to the war effort. Hermione will take you through the details of how it is to be built."

Harry walked off the platform and Hermione walked on, both not able to imagine that anybody in front of them could have betrayed them to Voldimort.

Harry took a seat between Ginny and Neville, off to one side of the group. Neville, having never seen the plans, was listening closely to Hermione, while Ginny and Harry were conversing silently.

"Hard to believe that anyone here would betray us isn't it?" Ginny asked, reading Harry's mind.

"I know" Harry said shortly, gazing at Cho.

She was sitting in a corner of the room, listening to Hermione's presentation. Harry wondered why he was attracted to her in the first place.

"We'll start construction tomorrow; we'll meet here and proceed to the grounds to begin. I'll see you all at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning." Hermione ended her presentation and walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"What do you think Neville?" Hermione asked.

"What's this really about?" Neville asked "You know a lot more about this than you're letting on."

"We do" Harry admitted.

"Let's bring him up to speed" Ginny suggested.

After grabbing Ron before he got to deep into his Quidditch talk with Seamus, they returned to the common room. They told Neville the details of what they had in mind before Ron and Hermione went to their separate dorms and Neville decided to call it a night.

"You tired Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all" He replied, kissing her deeply.

"Well I'm going to bed." Ginny told him, breaking the kiss.

"Good night Ginny" he said.

As she disappeared up the girls staircase, Harry wondered what to do. In the end, he settled on leafing through one of the books Hermione had left on a common room table. He laughed as he realized he was reading 'Hogwarts: A History'.

_A/N: I am on a role! Oh yes, two chapters in one day? I'm good. _

_You know the drill: Review! _


	31. Ch 31 Harry’s Findings

**Ch 31 Harry's Findings**

Hermione woke up extra early on Sunday, thinking that she would get to the building site early. She was still half asleep as she descended the stairs into the common room. She didn't expect to see Harry, in the cloths he'd been wearing the night before, sitting at a table surrounded by parchment, holding 'Hogwarts: a History' in one hand, and a quill in the other.

"Morning Harry" Hermione yawned "You been up all night?"

"I just figured this out, and much as I hate to admit it I learned about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Harry said the last part doing his best impersonation of Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked, ignoring the joke.

"Are you familiar with the Goblin siege of 1492?" Harry asked.

"Where the Goblins camped on the lawns and killed anyone who left the castle? Then promptly left three days later?" Hermione asked, knowing full-well that she was right.

"That's the one. Are you familiar with their camp?" he asked.

"They built a couple of underground chambers, right?"

"They did" Harry replied "According to their records they build 9 chambers, only 8 were found. Until now, I've been up all nigh and I found the 9th."

"You want to use this chamber rather than build one, don't you?"

"You bet I do!" Harry replied "This saves us time, and you know how good at building Goblins are."

"Plus they enchant their dwellings anyway, Harry this could work." Hermione went deep into thought, pondering how this would affect their plans. Harry meanwhile was rechecking his calculations.

"Would you double check this?" Harry asked after several minutes of silence.

Hermione took Harry's chair and sat down to check his calculations. Referring to Hogwarts a history and even summoning some books of her own from her dorm.

"Morning Hermione." Ginny greeted as she came down the stairs "you're up early"

"Uh" was all Hermione said, she was obviously too deep into what she was doing to care about pleasantries.

Ginny was used to this so she hopped over a couch to wait for Hermione to be finished.

"Uff" The couch said, as Ginny looked down it turned out not to be the couch but rather Harry that she'd landing on.

"Sorry Harry!" Ginny said, getting off him "What are you doing here?"

"I _was _having a nice nap" he replied, rubbing his chest where she'd landed on him.

"You know, I thought the couch was a little lumpy" Ginny said, a devilish grin appearing on her face.

"You're a little cheeky this morning!" Harry replied.

"Quiet" Hermione muttered under her breath, loudly enough that they could hear.

"May I escort you to breakfast my cheeky-dear?" Harry asked, a playful grin adorning his face as he offered his arm.

"You may" Ginny said, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her through the portrait hole.

"Kids" Hermione muttered.

Students were just starting to trickle into the great hall as Harry and Ginny left, heading to the Room of Requirement to meet the other DA members.

When they arrived the gathered members were having a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked.

"We mentioned that we were hungry and it appeared" Luna Lovegood said, before returning her focus to her egg.

"We've changed the plan; we're now just going to be enchanting a room, not building it." Harry told everyone "Follow me"

Harry led them down to the grounds, explaining the new plan to them. He led them behind a patch of trees. Hermione was there along with a very sleepy Ron.

"So how do we find this underground room?" Dean asked.

"Let's just blast the ground until we find it!" Ron declared, pointing his wand at the ground.

"No!" Hermione ordered "Allow me? Inshendumio!"

A small bit of earth fell away before their eyes, revealing a staircase, into a dark tunnel. Everyone present turned to Harry. 'It's always me isn't it' Harry thought to himself. He took out his wand and proceeded down the dark stairway. As he reached the bottom, however, the room was flooded with light and Harry had to avert his eyes.

When he looked back he saw a chamber about the size of a Hogwarts classroom. The walls, ceiling and floor were made of identical stone slabs. The walls were lined with candles spaced equally around the rectangular room.

Ginny joined Harry in the room. She paused to take in the room.

"Wow" was all she said.

Hermione led the rest of the DA into the chamber and gave instructions about the charms they were going to be using on the chamber. They set to work and put a first layer charm over the whole area.

It was mid-afternoon before they stopped, and they all trudged slowly out of the chamber. They were exhausted and dirty but they had made progress.

Hermione sealed the opening and came to talk to Harry.

"I used a simple charm to seal the chamber" Hermione told Harry "to get back in just wave your wand and say "Impenetrable"

"If I can get in just by saying that, doesn't that make it penetrable?" Harry asked.

"Don't quit your day job Harry" Ginny recommended, walking over "comedy's not for you"

"We did good work today" Hermione commented.

"We did" Ginny agreed "But this will take some time to finish"

"It will" Hermione confirmed.

"Well, it's an excuse to get out of homework Ron said as he walked up.

"Kidding!" he clarified upon seeing the nasty look he was getting from Hermione.

"God, I don't know how you to can stand dating each other." Ginny commented.

"I like it" Ron said, kissing Hermione who wrapped her arms around him.

"Get a chamber" Ginny said.

"Maybe their trying to lead by example" Harry suggested.

"We could try" Ginny told him, and they did.

_A/N: 3 chapters, bo ya! What do ya think? Too much fluff? Oh well… Hey, I know you're reading but not reviewing! Come on, it takes 3 seconds. Please… _


	32. Ch 32 Forget About Quiditch

**Ch 32 Forget About Quidditch **

March faded into April and work on the Chamber continued slowly but surely. It was getting harder to keep the DA's spirits up, as they couldn't see the charms they were casting. They could only trust what Hermione told them after checking how sealed the chamber was using a complex spell that none of the other members had heard of.

Ginny was becoming increasingly distant from her friends; her homework load was increasing swiftly as her OWL exams drew ever closer. She was often to be found in the common room, hunched over a scroll of parchment or looking up facts in a textbook. Hermione and Harry were helping her study, while Ron made sarcastic comments from the side.

"You're not helping Ron!" Hermione told him, after he had interrupted her quizzing Ginny on Fidgeting charms for the 6th time.

"I'm not trying to help" Ron replied, earning him a nasty look from Hermione.

"Why don't I quiz you on blocking charms Ron?" Ginny asked.

"What…" Ron started to say but was cut off by Ginny launching a spell at him.

"Nice one Ginny!" Hermione complimented "You do know your Fidgeting charms."

She was staring with satisfaction at Ron who was now twitching and shifting in is seat.

"Tha…t's not… fun… ny!" came Ron's choppy speech.

Ron sat the rest of the night twitching, but he resolutely continued his game of chess with Harry.

----

"Harry!" Ron's voice cut through his dream.

"Whas na time?" Harry replied, still half asleep.

"Game day, remember?"

"No… oh!" Harry exclaimed, remembering that there was a Quidditch game that morning.

He jumped out of his bed and pulled on some random cloths from his trunk and hustled to the Great Hall. He and Ron were greeted by a smiling Hermione and a yawning Ginny.

"M-M-Morning Harry" Ginny finally managed to greet him, overcoming her yawn at last.

"Morning Ginny" Harry returned "Ready for some Quidditch?"

"I'd be ready for Quidditch if I been able to sleep an extra decade" Ginny told him, before yawning again.

"Harry, I'll organize the DA right after the game" Hermione told him.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You remember?" Hermione prodded "Don't you?"

"No…oh!" Harry said, remembering.

"Not the first thing he's forgotten this morning" Ron muttered "Forgot about a Quidditch game!"

Ron looked as though forgetting about a Quidditch game was among his top ten Cardinal sins.

"Really?" Ginny asked "I might have been sleepy, but I remembered the game!"

"I told you yesterday" Hermione said "We're having a training session today, god knows we haven't trained in over a month!"

"I forgot" Harry told them sheepishly "I'm not sure it's such a good idea though, we on the team are going to have to endure a long and grueling Quidditch match and then a rigorous training session, that's going to suck."

"Yes, well, it can't be avoided." Hermione told him "We need that training."

"I've got to agree with Hermione on this one Harry" Ginny said "I tried to use a cross-limb hex the other day and I missed."

"Who were you planning to use it on?" Ron asked, grinning slightly.

"Let me put it this way, if I hadn't missed, Malfoy would be eating his breakfast in the Hospital Wing, not the Great Hall."

Everyone at the table enjoyed a good laugh, before Ron, Harry and Ginny hustled off to the Quidditch Pitch to prepare, leaving Hermione to read a book and amble slowly to the stands.

The team was assembled and went to the pitch to test the conditions. They encountered a day as perfect as a Unicorn standing in a field of daisies. The sun shone brightly, but not too brightly, and a small, subtle wind blew softly across the pitch.

Harry had finally got his team to quiet down after returning to the locker room when Anthony Goldstein stood up and called for an immediate standing vote to forbid Harry giving a prep-talk. Harry laughed and sat down, letting the team use the last 5 minutes before the game to talk amongst themselves. As a result, when the time came to lead them onto the pitch they were ready to focus completely on the game at hand.

Harry looked dramatic as he strode into the light sun. His crimson robes rustling and his horn-rimmed glasses glinted in the sun. He instantly realized that something was wrong however as there was no noise coming from the stands. There was no cheering, no booing and no Professor McGonagall trying to control a bias commentator.

In fact, as Harry scanned the stands, he saw no one at all. There wasn't even a teacher and this scarred Harry. He turned about to look at his team-mates who were as surprised as he was. Harry smiled, but he could not bring himself to expect anything but terror and death to occupy his next few hours.


End file.
